Car Share: I Saw Kayleigh Kissing Santa
by Golden Suze
Summary: A festive Car Share fanfic - John is given the task of becoming Santa for the Supermarket's Grotto. A misunderstanding then chaos ensues when Kayleigh on her day off from work brings Alfie and Chloe along to see the grotto.
1. Chapter 1

**Car Share: I Saw Kayleigh kissing Santa**

 **Chapter 1**

As November turned into December and the weather was becoming bitterly cold, Kayleigh thought it would be a brilliant idea to play her Now Christmas album and her Mariah Carey Christmas album on John's car stereo. She was making it her mission to encourage John to sing along to the likes of 'Rockin Around the Christmas Tree' and 'All I Want For Christmas is You'. For the first 7 days; John was behaving like such a killjoy, she got the picture, he wasn't in a mood for indulging in a festive sing-along. Well, he had Dave Thompson to blame for that, thanks to a mix up with last-minute Christmas products being delivered to the store in Liverpool instead of their store. She thinks she should nickname Dave 'The Grinch' for the grumpy and shit way he treats John and staff members. The following Wednesday, she didn't have her Christmas CDs in her handbag.

"No CDs this morning?" John asks. He hopes his gloomy mood isn't putting a dampener on things between them.

"Thought we should listen to Forever FM for a change. Play along to the Festive Golden Hour." She makes the effort of cheering him as much as she possibly can. She presses a button to turn the radio on. There's an advert about some

"But you love Christmas, Kayleigh. You've been telling me you do every single bloody day. Anyway, I don't want to be putting up with listening to Forever FM, shower of shite even in the run-up to Christmas. If you want to listen to your Mariah Carey Christmas CD, I'm not gonna stop you from doing so especially if the songs make you happy and put you in the mood."

"Aww John." Kayleigh finds his honesty adorable and touching. She loves how he's never afraid to put her interests first even before his own. She can tell that he doesn't want to put a foot wrong with her and wants to make sure she knows he's not going to become a random arseclown, he's going to be her arse clown, her idiot. her Mr Lover Lover.

"Bring it out with you tomorrow. We'll have a singalong me and you, never mind which nosy arse drivers are watching and laughing their heads at us. How about it eh?" John said with a reassuring smile. One that is always more than capable of melting her heart.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much, John" Kayleigh smiles back at him.

Thursday Morning

Kayleigh is waiting on the front doorstep for John to pick her up. She's got a spring in her step and she's feeling the happiest she's felt in a very long time. She pretty much had it all planned out in her head. What song would be the best one to start off their 'Ultimate Christmas Singalong' with first, then which song would come next and the final song they would end the singalong on, which would probably happen by the time they arrive at work and quickly gained themselves an audience in the store's car park.

John is running late. It was unlike him to be running late. She hopes he hasn't backed out of letting his hair down. She was looking forward to duetting with him on the songs off the Now That's What I Call Christmas album. _"Oh, finally. What time does he call this?"_ She thinks to herself as soon as she catches a glimpse of the Red Fiat 500L coming from the top of the road.

When the car gets closer, a few feet away from the house, she notices he's put some considerable thought into decorating the back seat windows of his car with golden, red and white Christmas lights especially for her. Kayleigh hurries over towards him after he has climbed out of the car. She didn't care if Mary and David who live opposite Mandy's house on the other side of the road were having a good old nose at what's happening outside and if they saw her hugging and snogging John's face off.

"So what do you think? Is it Christmassy enough for you Kayleigh?" John asks before she tries to passionately kiss him in full view of her neighbours and Steve, who appeared to have his wrench and other equipment all set out and prepared for work on his latest bikes on the floor under the green gazebo.

"You didn't need to go out your way for me, John." Kayleigh can't believe her eyes. The man who shared details with her regarding a bad experience at a former girlfriend's house one Christmas Eve, was now willing to embrace the festive season for the first time since the days of when he was a teenager, months before he met Anna.

"But I wanted to do. I wanted to make coming to work for you from now until Christmas Eve, as wonderful as it gets for someone who keeps driving me up all the wall about reminding how much she loves Christmas."

"John!" Kayleigh instantly blushes but manages a smile worthy of blowing John away a million times over. Over the last 2 and a half months of their courting, John had come to learn one or two things about Kayleigh. Simple affectionate things that were able to make her go weak at the knees and make her love him more. He found he could be himself, be the man she first fell in love with the moment they begun car sharing with each other.

"So are you getting in or do you want Steve...with his arse parked on his bike, watching us while he's stuffing his gob with popcorn or do you reckon we should both get wriggle on and be off on our way to work?"

"Well Jonathan, I would have to say the second option is the one I'm gonna pick," Kayleigh answers before dashing round to her side of the car and climbing inside i,t onto the passenger seat, while she was still clutching her handbag. John quickly got back into the car. He gives Steve a wave, who finally managed to show his face as he came out of the house, carrying his favourite mug and then rechecking his tools, he then saw John and Kayleigh looked up as ever, chatting in his car. Steve gave a wave back.

"Oh Aye, I see you've got a bag of goodies with you this morning. What else are you hiding in there? Shergar? Lord Lucan? That blue Compendium shirt you borrowed off me and forgot to return it back to me?" Kayleigh had the habit of carrying a lot of things in her plastic bags even in her handbag as well.

"What? You told me I looked sexy in it." Kayleigh pretends she's outraged by his comment. She informs on the night, he let her wear the t-shirt. It looked rather baggy on her but it did enough to

"When did I say that?" John thinks this might have happened one-night last week but he can't remember which night it was exactly.

"The other night when I stayed over at yours. I was fluffy...no funny...no fluffy...funny...fluffy.. drunk. You said I could sleep it off in the spare bedroom and borrow this t-shirt." Funnily enough, Kayleigh had quite a good memory of last Saturday night. Surprisingly more so than John had. She convinced herself she was now the smart one in their relationship.

They left Mandy's. The Fiat took a left turn at the top of the street and joined the queue of oncoming traffic. Kayleigh had already stuck her NOW Christmas CD in the car's Radio CD Player. The first song played was Wonderful Christmastime by Paul McCartney.

"Can't get any better than Macca!" John says cheerfully, as soon as he recognizes the first few keys of the song.

"Michael McIntyre?" Kayleigh seems to randomly guess from the top of her head.

"What?" John looks baffled.

"Michael McIntyre... Oh, I didn't know his nickname was Macca." Ever the curious, Kayleigh expresses her genuine surprise at this sudden revelation. She's oblivious to the truth, that she's got the facts completely wrong.

"No, I meant Paul McCartney. What are you on about?" John doesn't know whether to laugh or take the piss at her mistake.

"Oh right." She responds. The light bulb of realisation has yet to flick itself on for her. The couple soon forget this slight misunderstanding and start doing what they love doing best when they're enjoying each other's company. John starts them off by singing the first 6 lines of the song. Then Kayleigh does the same, singing the next 6 lines and from then on they duet on the rest of this festive classic song.

"The moon is right

The spirit's up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time"

The party's on  
The feelin's here  
That only comes  
This time of year

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding, oh, oh

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ah, don't look down

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time"

Singing with Kayleigh is one the best feelings John has ever experienced, the other being when he and Jim are performing one of their songs in front of an audience consisting of crying children, fussy parents and grumpy pensioners. He thinks this exhilarating and joyful moment right now might be on the verge of eclipsing some of Compendium's on-stage performances.

"Please..let me do the next one John...pleaseee" Kayleigh begged him. John chuckles at the lengths she's ready to go to, to get her own way. The next song, 'Santa Baby' suited Kayleigh's style of singing.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be also good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list

Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa honey one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks  
Sign your 'x' on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me"

Kayleigh's sexy singing voice was working wonders on John. This beautiful woman sitting next to him was certainly leaving him very hot under the collar indeed, so much so he was seeking out side-streets in a bid to hopefully get his naughty way with her. He knows this is unlike him to allow his mind over his heart, to do the bidding for him but honestly, he didn't give damn right now because Kayleigh Kitson is making him feel things he hasn't felt before when it came to finding yourself hopelessly in love.

The next half an hour of the journey to work, involved them belting out 'Do They Know It's Christmas?' by Band Aid. John had a very interesting story to share with Kayleigh, he had a bit of a connection to this song. She mistakenly assumed that he had a cameo in the music video. John laughed off her incorrect guess. The connection he had to this famous charity song was that his dad and mum had taken the family to London for early Christmas shopping and had their picture taken with Bob Geldof the day after the creme de la creme of British pop stars and pop bands had recorded the song. Kayleigh didn't believe him nor did she think it was a genuine connection.

The two of them were still discussing it between each other by the time they were making their arrival at work. Barry from the warehouse was only the other person there in the car park. Smoking like a chimney as usual.

"No way did you meet Bob Geldof when you were a 9 year old?" Kayleigh thought he might be trying to impress her.

"Alright if you want to proof Mrs Marple, I'll get it. Then you'll be eating your words, Lady."

She bursts into tears of laughter for some unbeknown reason. John expects she will reveal in her own time, what's making her laugh.

"What? What?" John feels he has to ask her, seeing as she's laughing one minute and then the next minute she isn't, then she starts off the process again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me, John. It's just another one of those days for me" She doesn't actually drop any hints. John's not going to tickle the truth out of her, so she can't breathe a sigh of relief. John gets out of the car first and stands next to the car, waiting for Kayleigh to get out, which she does in next to no time.

"Now why am I not surprised. I've seen you laughing at YouTube videos on my laptop, of people falling on their arse when they're walking on an icy pavement." John brings up one previous occasion where he sneaked in on her in his living room, viewing YouTube videos on his new Acer laptop.

"I know but I can't help myself, John. I'm a natural born giggler. Our Mandy's the same well on one of her good days when Steve keeps himself in her good books. You've even seen her laughing yourself, the second time you came over to the house." Kayleigh reveals round-the-clock and effortless laughter runs in the Kitson family particularly on the female side from many generations.

She's not wrong there. As Kayleigh strolls on ahead of him, John finds he can't take his eyes off her retreating rear. What a difference three years had become for him. From swearing off love forever after breaking off his engagement to Charlotte to overcoming personal hurdles to now romantically giving his heart to Kayleigh. Well, who could blame him for appreciating his girlfriend's amazing figure a lot in recent months and also in the bedroom?

"Jonathan Redmond how dare you!" Kayleigh turns back to face him and addresses him in earshot of Barry who is stood nearby and presumably on his second cigarette. John knows from memory that Barry only smokes two whenever he goes on a break from the warehouse.

"Here she goes again. What have I done now?" John muttered under his breath as he followed her into the building.

 **xxx**

The following Monday, it was the last few days of the Grotto in the store. The store was missing it's Santa Claus as Alan Campbell who was responsible for playing the role, had phoned in sick that morning and taken this week off. Dave Thompson had contacted John to tell him, he was the only person available who could take Alan's place. ' _That's Alan Campbell off my Christmas cards list'_ John thought.

To say he felt a bit embarrassed to tell Kayleigh wasn't the half of it. He wasn't ruling out her colleagues speculating on which person from HR had taken over the responsibilities of playing the Santa role from Alan Campbell either. It was Kayleigh's day off tomorrow, so he thinks he can pull off keeping his new festive role a secret from her at least until Friday. Well, if she hasn't figured by then, he thinks customers won't bother to visit the grotto. John's got it all planned out to perfection he has, sneaking Kayleigh inside it and telling her he has been Santa all along, which shouldn't take him long to do.

"Christ! what's she got on her?" He asks the moment he sees her waving her hand towards his car. Kayleigh's replaced her blue company jacket with a sparkly green jacket. She performs a slow twirl for his eyes only as he is parking the car up outside Mandy's house. Of course, this was their first Christmas together as a couple and John were now learning funny and surprising things about Kayleigh he hadn't known. Her love for Christmas, going one step further than she originally claimed.

"John! I found it in my box room. Forgotten I had it. Still fits me. So what do you think? Dah da!" Kayleigh asks him once he has gotten out the car and walks towards her.

"Right proper Christmas Queen aren't you?" John gives a short but sweet verdict on what he's currently thinking of her festive jacket. She's happy enough with it. He feels he's the luckiest man in the world when he sees how happy she is. Bollocks to the staff regulations about what happens when you get yourself into trouble for not wearing the company jacket at all times. He is not going to jeopardise her happiness, by reminding her of this pointless company rule.

"Why thank you for the compliment, Jonathan." Kayleigh serenely smiles at him.

"Right this way, MY Christmas Queen." John takes hold of her hand. Kayleigh places her other hand across where she feels her heart's beating. He really is the most charming and kindest man she has ever known but seriously though what was with his sweet talking all of a sudden? She could have sworn he was ready to piss himself laughing at her jacket at one point when he was closing the door behind him.

John was surprisingly over affectionate this morning. A thought cropped up in Kayleigh's mind. _That slapper Rachel maybe she's been trying to make a play for John._ She completely trusts John and knows it wouldn't be in his nature to be unfaithful to her with Rachel but she can't help but think perhaps the two may have crossed paths with each other. Elsie told Kayleigh, the street where Rachel lives was only a ten-minute drive away from John's street.

"Rachel hasn't made a pass at you has she?" Kayleigh comes out and asks him.

"What?!" John can't believe what he's hearing from her.

"Yes, Rachel. Sorry for asking. It's bugging me why you're being too nice to me this morning." Kayleigh doesn't want them to fall out something so stupid as this Rachel thing.

"The woman is a serial shagger ladder-mover. I would never go there with her. You already know that Kayleigh." John is thinking along the same pages as Kayleigh. It isn't worth trying to be annoyed at her. "Kayleigh Kitson I love you and nobody else. I did like Rachel before me and you got together. I thought she was a nice lass but I definitely don't like her nowadays because I realised something didn't I, I can't stand listening to someone with a Geordie accent. They don't half grate on your ears. Mr Redmond...Mr Redmond that's a nice tie you're wearing today." John tries his hand at doing an impression of Rachel's accent.

"Why aye, Mr Redmond...Mr Redmond...why don't you take me doon the toon and we'll get proper pissed." Kayleigh joins with him but hers doesn't sound as good as John's. She cringes when she susses from the look on John's face that her impression of Rachel was piss poor.

"See you and me, we make each other laugh and that's all that matters for me. I'm pretty sure we could laugh anyone even the likes of Stink Ray and Rachel outta town with our singing and laughing. I wouldn't put it past Rachel to stoop low and shag Ray, while they're on the way out, to make me jealous. Which won't work on me." John hopes his comments will reassure her that he can smell a potential underhanded scheme to split him and Kayleigh up, from a mile away.

"Oi, that's my mate you're talking about." Kayleigh does her best Poker face but it isn't fooling John.

"I'm not falling for that one again," John warns. He can tell she's lying because she can never successfully keep a straight face and when the tone of her voice suggests it doesn't sound as serious as it seems.

John's taught a valuable lesson about the truth coming back to bite you in the arse. He too can't manage the simple task of keeping his face as straight as possible. He and Kayleigh break into a fit of giggles.

Kayleigh claps her hands in the air and nearly ends up accidentally smacking John in the face while they're both still giggling as if they were two misbehaving schoolkids. John turns Forever FM on and low and behold the tempo of 'All I Want For Christmas' is beginning to kick and Mariah Carey starts singing.

Kayleigh sings along. She triumphs right away in getting John to do so as well, despite the fact he has never thought much of the song but as a one-off, he feels he needs to make a special exception.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ben and Sophie, both love this song." John tells her while they're halfway through singing.

"Do they?" Kayleigh's smile lights up ever so brightly at this revelation.

Oh-ho, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Yeah

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)  
Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

For my own  
Baby

More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby"

The digital clock on the car's dashboard read 8:45 am. The early pre-Christmas traffic at the retail junction after the tram station had favourably given them a bonus of five minutes to listen to one more song on Forever FM before they arrive at work.

Forever FM was now playing Elton John's 'Step into Christmas'.

"Oh, I don't know which year this was released. I know it definitely came out in the 1970's." John genuinely couldn't think of the year. Kayleigh is surprised to hear John's music knowledge doesn't stretch as further back than the 1970's.

"How can you not remember?" Kayleigh asks.

"Kayleigh I was I born in 1975. It's probably from the year I was born or a year before. I'm more of a New Romantics fan. Country music came in afterwards for me, thanks to Jim." John's second guess was correct. The DJ Grant Rant confirms the song was released in 1974. Kayleigh congratulates him with a kiss on the cheek. The Fiat turns off into the supermarket's staff car park. John and Kayleigh find a Merry Christmas greeting above the staff doorway as they enter the buiding.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Car Share: I Saw Kayleigh Kissing Santa**

 **Chapter 2**

News spread quickly amongst the supermarket staff that Elsie's divorce had finally become finalized. The Irish gossiper now had two good enough reasons to celebrate. Firstly, finding herself a toyboy, as she couldn't very well make a play for Mr Redmond seeing as he was off the market and secondly, she was looking forward to spending precious time with her extended family over the Christmas holidays. It was pissing it down that lunchtime, Elsie and Big Diane were getting shelter in one of the smoking booths. The two ladies were watching John and Kayleigh who had also taken shelter, kissing and having a cuddle in his Fiat.

"Would you look at those two Diane," Elsie says smiling away to herself as if she were the proud older sister to Kayleigh.

"Why? What? Where I'm looking here Elsie?" Diane asks. The two ladies were a lot alike. Occasionally Elsie and Diane acted like bickering sisters when they ended up spending their lunch breaks together.

"Kayleigh and Mr Redmond over there in his car. That's three days on the run now since Thursday. Those two always meeting up for a not so secret rendezvous. They know that we know they're in love, so why don't they like to show it more in front of us?" Elsie wonders why the couple is keeping their relationship under wraps from everybody. She thinks she should remind Kayleigh that Rachel might start sniffing around John again if their Geordie colleague sees that things aren't currently serious been the two.

"Mr Redmond probably thinks you're going to deck him next after what you did to Janine's nose." Diane reminds Elsie of how she previously let her fist doing the talking for her earlier in the Summer.

"Anyhow, why would he think that?" Elsie was a wise lady for her age and appearance but the truth of the matter was that she wasn't as smart as she made herself out to be.

"Take a wild guess" Diane hinted, smirking.

"What? Mr Redmond's got a crush on me?" Elsie guessed incorrectly.

"No, Mr Redmond has only got eyes for Kayleigh. They're almost like soulmates, those you when you watch them together. Aww, I think it's proper romantic, My guess is he can't stand you being in the staff canteen as you at the same time because you've always been stuffing your gob and he thinks if he gives you another written warning, you'll react by punching him." Diane could give Sherlock Holmes a run for his money with her impressive observation skills.

As it's 1pm on the dot, John and Kayleigh both left his car hand-in-hand and quickly headed over in Elsie and Diane's direction. "Lovebirds alert, lovebirds alert." Diane stage whispers to Elsie who is now finishing her second cigarette and stubbing it out.

"What's this? You two should have started your afternoon shifts 10 minutes ago instead of being stuck out here."

"Sorry, Mr Redmond. It won't happen again." Elsie and Diane apologise.

"Aye, it better not happen again. I'll let you off with this time but the second time might not be so lucky for you if I catch the two of you spying on what myself and Kayleigh get up to during our lunch break." John liked to keep his love life and work stuff separately. Kayleigh had no problem with accepting his wish for them to keep their relationship classified. Only a handful of colleagues knew he and Kayleigh were officially an item. Elsie, Diane, Barry and Joyce Cheung all knew. Joyce had accidentally walked in on John unbuttoning Kayleigh's blouse while they were busy snogging. Pink faces and mumbled words were therefore exchanged between the three afterwards.

"Just so you know I'm not a gossiper Mr Redmond," Elsie promises she won't go gossiping and that she will get on with her work for the rest of that day. John, Diane and Kayleigh don't feel won over by her reassuring words.

"She's said that before and look where her mouth's gotten her." Diane makes a good point. She knows Elsie far too well, to know that her friend won't be waving goodbye to her gossiping ways anytime soon. Elsie responds by giving her the silent treatment. John and Kayleigh enter the building ahead of their two squabbling colleagues.

"Getting her arm stuck in a Pringles tube for one." Kayleigh reflects on the story Elsie shared with her and John on the night of the staff Summer fancy dress party. Kayleigh thinks if she hadn't downed so many drinks and as a result gotten herself fuffy drunk, she might have laughed all the way to Elsie's house because of the hilarity of her story.

"Kayleigh!" John positions his left arm in front of her, to prevent her from walking another step forward.

"What?" She sensed John's stare and the surprise on his face. So she pretends she's not got a clue as to why he's staring disapprovingly at her with those green eyes of his. "Alright...I'm joking." She turns her head and smirks at him. John believes she's 'off her head' for badmouthing a friend for fun but he can't say he blames her for resorting to this naughty manner of hers.

John and Kayleigh played a 'Snog, Marry or Avoid' game as the early Christmas traffic was building up on the motorway during the drive up to Bury.

"I would snog Bradley Cooper because he's fit, well who wouldn't. Oh I would definitely marry Hugh Grant and I would definitely avoid Boris Johnson...urgh he's someone I wouldn't want to be stuck in a lift with because he's scruffy as Steve looks in the morning. Go on your turn, John."

"Christ, you've got me thinking now, hmm who I can choose?" John has a lot on his mind so his thinking isn't as up to scratch that late afternoon. He does eventually think of three well-known names.

"I would snog Keeley Hawes. I would marry Stacey Dooley and I would avoid Sinitta. I've always thought Sinitta has been one of those celebrities whose got a case of the 'I'm addicted to hanging around with my ex' looks about her."

"Who's Stacey Dooley when she's at home?" There was a hint of jealousy in Kayleigh's voice and expression she gave him. She presumed Stacey Dooley was a British model, John might have read about one afternoon in one of the fashion magazines in the Newspapers & magazines aisle in the store.

"Well, she kinda looks like you, Kayleigh. I know. I'll put on one of her documentaries for you when you come round to mine next" Kayleigh's unsure whether to believe him. "Look, Kayleigh, I don't fancy her as in 'really fancy her' you know. You know I only fancy you and who knows maybe I might serenade you sometime." John knows by now that not all relationships were going to be plain sailing and that there were bound to be times where the other half would express the tiniest bit of jealous over something completely innocent.

Thankfully there was already an understanding in his relationship with Kaylegh. The fact this loved-up pair had previously shared their hopes, their dreams, their fears and the most embarrassing stories with each other during their many car journeys to work, was proof enough that they knew one another inside out and they had no reason to believe the other was capable of doing or saying something out of character.

"Aww John. Well if you insist, I'll watch one episode with you but I'm only watching 30 minutes of it then we can watch my Dirty Dancing DVD." Kaylegh was keen to watch the film again. She hadn't watched it since August. She pictured John as Johnny and herself as Baby in one of her dreams. The dream was so romantic. They performed the lift and the 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner' scene. At one point, she considered letting John know about her dream but she thought he might not fully understand the intimate meaning of it as she did.

 **xxx**

Tuesday morning in the Kitson/Price household; Alfie and Chloe were off from school for the next day or two. Some prankster had flooded all of the classrooms and the assembly hall. So the head and the caretaker had no choice but to close the building for health and safety reasons. Meaning the children were allowed to stay at home or go Christmas shopping with their parents. Mandy couldn't look after Alfie and Chloe, so it was left to Kayleigh to take responsibility of keeping them in check and making sure Alfie doesn't go off the rails.

"I don't want to see Uncle John in his boring workplace, Auntie Kayleigh. Can't we go somewhere else for Christmas shopping." Alfie Price wasn't entirely happy about having to visit his aunty Kayleigh's workplace. No, he would rather his aunty would take him and Chloe into town and while they were in HMV, he could nag her into buying him the latest FIFA game. Kayleigh was no pushover though.

"They have a grotto in the store I work at. You don't see your sister's not complaining." Chloe silently winds Alfie up by pulling her tongue at him.

"I'll stay at home and watch tv then." Alfie was a right cheeky lad. No wonder he drove Mandy up the wall with his petulant behaviour from time to time. Steve hardly helped much with disciplining his son. Kayleigh thought Mandy ought to keep reminding Steve that he can't let Alfie get away with things.

"I can't wait to see Uncle John. Does he know you're coming to visit him today Auntie Kayleigh?" Chloe thinks John is nice and not 'boring' like Alfie keeps calling him. She may be too young to understand what being in love for adults must be like but she knows she's definitely happy to see her aunty looking the happiest she's ever seen her in a very long time, thanks to Uncle John.

"No he doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way until sees me." Kayleigh hopes her surprise appearance at work won't be spoiled by her nephew and niece. She was only intending it to be a flying visit anyway, so surely the kids wouldn't get enough time to run amok around the store. _God help me,_ she prays quietly to herself as they all leave the house and then start making their way down the street, to the nearest bus stop.

Kayleigh left Steve with the complicated task of minding Misty. Her dog was testing Mandy's patience as of lately. Leaving filthy paw prints along the patio and on the red swing in the garden. Her sister wouldn't let the dog in the house until it learned not to get messy and that it was house trained. Kayleigh laughed at the thought of Mandy turning into a real-life Hyacinth Bucket.

Getting the bus with five minutes to spare was an absolute doddle much to Kayleigh's relief. Alfie had thrown the last of his tantrums and Chloe was busy admiring the passing scenery. Kayleigh glanced over her shoulder towards the back of the bus, hoping she wasn't getting funny looks from fellow bus passengers. Her eyes fell upon a young couple, who resembled love's young dream. This happy picture unfolding before her eyes felt like a parallel of the day John nearly lost the Fiat for good, no thanks to her hedgehog rescue heroics. She sees that the girl is resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Instead of listening to music, the couple were swiping through pictures on the boyfriend's phone. 'Proper romantic' Kayleigh thought.

Chloe nudges Kayleigh. "Aunty Kayleigh, is this the bus stop we're meaning to be getting off now?" Kayleigh jumped slightly. She was left to wonder just exactly how long she had spent staring at the young couple sitting a few seats behind her, at the back of the bus.

"No there's another three to go Chloe. Don't get up yet." Kayleigh tells her. She asked herself three simple questions. 'Is it wrong of me that I want to call John on my day off? Will he be happy to see Alfie and Chloe? What will Dave Thompson think if he hears she can't stay away from the store?

Between the time it took for them to get off the bus, head down towards the tram station and then eventually step aboard the next tram, it had only taken them a mere 15 minutes. Kayleigh had to admit, she didn't enjoy travelling on the tram when John was unavailable to pick her up. On her last two occasions of using the tram, she encountered a couple of right freaks, one reminded her of Stink Ray from work. A bloke who was making eyes of her, stank of rotting meat. She ended up telling John about the smelly freak who tried to chat up. They both shared a laugh when she told him about the hilarious dressing down that she had given to the man.

She excitedly checks her phone for about the third time since leaving the house, to see if he has sent her a second text message, he hasn't. The only text message she's received from him so far today is 'Good Morning Kayleigh. Gonna miss not seeing you at work xxx'

Alfie pulls a 'yuck' face. The affectionate look on their auntie says everything. The kids have worked it out between themselves that John must have sent her a text message, which only grown-ups will ever understand. Kayleigh realises the kids have picked up on her infectious smile. It honestly didn't bother her what questions they may or may not ask her.

She texts him a clue of what she was planning to do on her day off. "Maybe you might see me sooner than you think John xxxxx'

Alfie is making varied vomiting and animal noises much to his sister's annoyance.

"Oh shut up Alfie. At least Aunty Kayleigh is happy instead of being sad. I like Uncle John, shame you can't." Chloe proves she's the more maturest between her and her brother. She's mastered the ability to silence someone and she has her mum and Kayleigh to thank for teaching her this. Kayleigh watches on, she is rather proud to see her niece putting her brother in his place.

"This is the stop. Come on you two, no bickering now. We can't be having that for the rest of the day, can we? Otherwise, you're not getting a big Mac meal from McDonald's" Kayleigh tells them while they're now waiting for the doors to open.

"You can't do that," Alfie says with a typical sulky look.

"Oh, just you watch me." Kayleigh always has an answer for her nephew, no matter how badly he behaved. He was well and truly getting outnumbered that morning.

 **xxx**

Kayleigh sighs contentedly, once she glances up and sees the familiar surroundings of the store. She can't enter the staff entrance as she's left her swipe card in her uniform. Inevitably she would need to enter through the customer main entrance. John told her yesterday Dave 'Dickwad' Thompson was moving the grotto to another part of the shop floor for its final week, much to the dismay of everyone in the shop. He was such a Grinch, never happy with any decisions neither John or Alan Campbell make and has a nerve when he takes the credit for last minute decisions that weren't originally made by him. Bloody cheek of the man.

Chloe runs inside first as soon as she sees the Frozen Christmas merchandise lined up at the front of the toy aisle. Kayleigh sighs, _'yep its going to be another one of those days_ ' she thinks. She and a reluctant Alfie follow on after Chloe. Not long after they enter the shop, she suddenly spots Ted 2 doing a bit of shopping. He isn't alone though, he has company in the shape of a blonde haired woman who is walking beside him. _'Must be his girlfriend'_

He says a quick 'Hi' to Kayleigh because he remembers her as the person at the Summer staff party who was clearly jealous of seeing that fit Geordie girl chatting to Mr Redmond and as a result of this had got herself drunk. Kayleigh responds with a nervous Hi" back. She was obviously pleased to see him in the shop again, with his top on of course but that familiar feeling of fancying him was no longer present.

"Who's that your second boyfriend Auntie Kayleigh?" Alfie deliberately teases her because he's just witnessed for himself, his aunt's reaction to seeing this mystery young and sexier man that she knows.

"Alfie Price one more outburst from you and you're grounded for a week." Kayleigh was slightly losing her patience. She sees the grotto at the far end of the store. Perhaps Chloe had wandered inside there and was now currently telling Alan Campbell(in disguise as Santa) the Top 10 toys and clothes she wants for Christmas, that her mum hasn't quite got round to buying for her yet.

"You can't ground me..." Alfie tries to answer back but Kayleigh's serious stare seems to do the trick in shutting him up for a second time that morning.

"Oh keep talking. It'll be two weeks next." Kayleigh issues one final warning.

The two of them walk over to the grotto's archway, entering through it before joining the queue of excited young children. Alfie wants Santa to guarantee him that his must wanted presents will be delivered and that they had better be the right ones this year. Kayleigh gets a glimpse of the Santa sitting on the large cushy chair. Straight away she guesses that the person sitting there isn't actually Alan Campbell because she knows he's partially deaf in one ear and that he's quite a tall man for his age. So who was this mystery person who had dethroned Alan and taken his place in the big chair?

"There's Chloe there." Kayleigh is relieved as she finally spots the young girl but she can't get to her yet as she's nearest to the front of the queue of children. Plus Kayleigh has a thing about hating people who rudely jump queues. So she chooses to wait until Chloe finishes chatting to the mystery Santa before asking her about how did this Santa talk like. She was a champion whenever she tried to guess which accents belonged to who, after she was persuaded into watching some rubbish tv quiz show by Mandy or Steve.

The grotto had so many great features about itself. A snowflake machine? That must have cost Dave Thompson and the supermarket bosses a fortune, Kayleigh reckons, as she smiles as she sees the fake snow blowing everywhere in the background of the grotto. The lights were quite fancy and expensive looking as well.

Chloe comes over to join them, she's so happy that she's met Santa. Before Kayleigh has a chance to ask her about Santa's accent, Chloe gets there first. "Santa is really nice Aunty Kayleigh. You should ask him to deliver your Christmas present. It's not just kids asking for presents, the adults are asking too." Kayleigh saw evidence for herself that Chloe was telling the truth. What Kayleigh didn't know was that Chloe knew John was in disguise as Santa and he had told Chloe to try and encourage Kayleigh to sit on the chair with him.

"Oh, I'd rather not. Some of them might not be appropriate for Santa to hear." Kayleigh still hasn't figured it out that John is watching her from afar. He's grinning beneath his bloody itchy white beard. Bless Chloe she appears to be trying her very best to spur Kayleigh on but her aunty seemed very reluctant to stay in the queue with Alfie. It was nearly Alfie's turn to demand whatever the latest phone or football game he was currently after. His Santa role was bound to be unveiled in the next five minutes thanks to the mischiefmaker.

Kayleigh had a sudden change of heart after Chloe asked her whether she ever had dreamt of meeting Santa in person when she was her age and what were the things she had always wanted to tell him.

"I always wanted my own Prince Charming that was No.1 on my list. The second present I wanted was a bicycle. I never really got to ride one."

"Come on please..." Chloe begs her one last time. Kayleigh sighs, she accepts she can't keep saying no. At least the upside of all this will be that the curiosity that was bugging her, can be laid to rest once she's had a closer look at the person and then worked out who they were.

While Alfie's second in the queue, there's one or two looks from Kayleigh gives John's way that suggests the truth is slowly dawning on her. Perhaps she's planning a 'Kitson's busted you' reveal. That must be it surely. The kid who went next droned on and on and on about a bicycle but he made John guess what the maker of this bike was. John glanced up briefly to see that Kayleigh's eyes feasting themselves on the decorations around the grotto. She looked utterly bored as did Alfie and Chloe.

Finally, when the lad was done with naming 10 of the presents he wants for Christmas, he left with his mum. It was now Alfie's turn. John gulps nervously, as Kayleigh's nephew steps forward but is refusing to sit on John's knee. The lad chooses to sit on the arm of the chair instead. Chloe watches on, smirking. Kayleigh picks up on her expression but can't understand why her niece is so happy for.

"So what would you like for Christmas young man?" John thinking on his feet quickly, puts on a posh voice, in a bid to disguise his Bolton accent.

"Three presents. The thing I want the most is the latest FIFA game. I'd love to have this season's Manchester United shirt and the third one isn't really a present it's more a present for someone else..." John raises his eyebrow over what this third present wish of Alfie's could potentially be. Thankfully he doesn't leave him waiting long to find out. "I'd like to see Uncle John make my aunty, Kayleigh make the happiest auntie ever." Kayleigh hears her name getting a mention and smiles to herself, knowing that the kids both really want to see her always feeling happy and never feeling sad.

"And what do you mean by making your aunty happy young man?" John is beginning to buckle under the pressure of trying to keep up the posh voice which was now going from Posh to Cockney to West Country to Mancunian.

"Uncle John, you see I thought he was a tool and boring at first but then he started coming around to my house for tea and I guess I started to think he was alright. I can see now that he makes my aunty Kayleigh happy and I'd like to see that continue for the future."

John is touched to discover that Alfie doesn't hate him like he previously thought. He can't take his eyes off Kayleigh. He has never seen such an incredibly beautiful and proud smile like the one she was giving at that very moment because of Alfie considering her in his Christmas wishes. Their eyes intimately met from across the room. One of them was experiencing a case of extreme blushing and the other was clearly delighted to see the effect they had unmistakably left on the other person, who was standing a metre away.

"I think Santa's flirting with you Auntie Kayleigh." Chloe nudges her in the right direction of slow realisation of who these familiar eyes belonged to.

"Pfft...As if Santa would flirt with me..." Kayleigh did a double take within seconds as everything starts to make sense, Chloe's words, her knowing smile and the fact that the person dressed as Santa appeared to be on the stout side. The only person she can think of. "John?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Car Share: I Saw Kayleigh Kissing Santa**

 **Chapter 3**

Alfie was puzzled by the fact that his auntie wasn't in the mood to leave the grotto. She had been staring over at Santa for the last 15 minutes. Perhaps she was annoyed with him for spending too long talking to Santa. Once he finishes, Kayleigh stepped forward. She could see John grinning beneath the beard. The two of them had to put on a fairly normal performance because if they didn't, the rest of the children waiting in the queue to meet Santa in person would have their dreams ruined by two adults flirting with each other.

"Aren't you going to sit on my knee?" John was clearly having all the fun in the world with this disguise and he didn't care what others thought of him taking Alan Campbell's regular festive job.

"No, I'll sit on the armchair." Kayleigh thought she would make things awkward enough as it is if she sat on his knee.

"So tell Joh...Santa, what would you like for Christmas?" Forgetting their surrounding John almost slipped up and gave away his own name. much to Kayleigh's amused look. It's only after that near blunder from John that Kayleigh decides to smartly turn the tables on her boyfriend, get her own back on him for not telling her that he would be dressing up as Santa today for the grotto.

"You know you didn't even ask my name Santa. Wouldn't you like to know what it is, Santa?" She smirks. She sees the immediate effect she has already weaved on him, for starters his legs were quite restless and he couldn't stay still in his chair.

"Eh? What you on about? Of course, I know what your name is..." John wonders what she's playing at.

"You know I'm not sure you do." Kayleigh winks her right eye at him, unseen by other people in the room, as if she's giving him the red light to follow her lead.

"What is your name?" John sighs, his mood had dropped slightly, having worked out what she was up to.

"Kayleigh." She announces with a dazzling smile.

"So Kayleigh, what would you like for Christmas?" John asks her again. He sees what she's doing and well he can't say he's happy about getting the tables turned on him for a change.

"How long have you got?" Kayleigh is relishing being in her element and the opportunity of exacting payback on John.

"Ten minutes before I have my lunch break. Keep this up any longer you'll end up landing me in the shithouse with Dave Thompson by the end of the day." John fears he won't hear the end of the story if word gets to Dave about the shenanigans John and Kayleigh have been getting up to in the grotto, in front of customers and fellow staff.

"Shush you...keep to the script," Kayleigh whispers to him. She pretends to give it some serious, considerable thought before she eventually tells him what she wants for Christmas. "You see Santa what I really want for Christmas is a sparkling purple dress and a romantic CD. There are other things too but I guess I'll leave you a note about what they are," She winks her eye for a second time but John is slow on the uptake to cotton on as to what she means.

"You got something in your eye...Kayleigh?" John asks. She looks up and turns her head away from him, sighing. It's there where she's Alfie laughing loudly and pointing towards her. Chloe has obviously blurted out that Uncle John is dressed as Santa and that he and Aunty Kayleigh are flirting with each other. She stares at John longingly, who returns her stare in a playful dare.

"No of course not Santa." She answers. He's pushing his luck now and now earning confused looks from children.

"Well if there's something in your eye. That usually means you've bee naughty this year and you won't get the presents you want." These numerous looks weren't putting John off one little bit from teasing her with every chance he got.

"I haven't been naughty. I'm always good throughout the year leading up to Christmas every year." Kayleigh promises she's telling the truth. John was so asking for it. Clearly, he was getting into the Christmas spirit of things.

"Okay, I can see you're telling the truth. You have been a good person this year..." John soon realises he has probably gone a bit overboard because of his playfulness with Kayleigh and so he decides to stick to how he is expected to behave.

"Thank you, Santa." Kayleigh smirks before getting up from the chair and walking away from John an over towards Alfie and Chloe.

"You should have elbowed Uncle John, Auntie Kayleigh." Alfie is still laughing the same as he did when John made a total idiot of himself falling over after posting a card.

"Alfie Price if you keep this up, I won't be letting you buy a present from this shop or any other shops today." Kayleigh parental instincts were taking once again. She was really getting good at gaining the upper hand over her troublemaking nephew.

Kayleigh glances over her shoulder at John with an expressive smile as she's ushering the kids out of the grotto. She does a quick text to him on her phone.

"I'm going to be home alone later.

Please do one favour for me. Come to the house dressed as Santa."

Kayleigh bites her bottom lip as she submits her text message and waits for John's face as he reads it.

"Auntie Kayleigh I thought we were leaving." Chloe wonders what the holdup is because she saw her aunty chatting away to John a few minutes ago and there wouldn't be any need to hang around, seeing as he is currently busy with asking children what they want for Christmas.

"We are. Just wait there okay." Kayleigh sees Elsie who is on her mid-morning break and waves over to her to get her attention, she succeeds in a matter of seconds. Her Irish colleague looks delighted to see her.

"Well...well nothing stopping you from staying away from this place. Funny that you've turned up and Mr Redmond suspiciously goes missing. You know that man hasn't been for three hours. I just hope Mr Redmond hasn't fainted because of that horrible smell coming from the Fish counter." Elsie is definitely in the dark about what's going on with John. Kayleigh and Elsie share an 'Eww' look between each other. They know Stink Ray can't get away with not cleaning the fish counter anymore.

Kayleigh chooses not to tell Elsie what she now knows. "Elsie, this is my niece Chloe and my nephew Alfie." Chloe greeted with her smile, Alfie shrugs his shoulders and pulls another one of his typical faces.

"Well...well Alfie from where I come from. Pulling faces is against the law. You get 10 years for..." Kayleigh doesn't get to hear what Elsie says as her phone goes off, she has finally received a text message from John. She checks to see what John has said.

"Your wish is my command, my Lady. Santa may have one or two surprises for you tonight...wink, wink say no more"

Kayleigh thinking quickly sends him another text message before she was due to leave. She hears the beep on his phone within seconds. The message read...

'Ever the teaser you are, John Redmond xxxx'

Elsie and the kids caught her smiling fondly at her phone. Kayleigh was behaving weirdly in front of them.

"Auntie Kayleigh's been doing a lot since she finished telling Santa what presents she wanted for Christmas," Chloe reveals to Elsie, who thinks Chloe has better manners than her brother. It doesn't take long for Elsie to work out what secret Kayleigh was keeping to herself.

"Was she now? Hmm. Well, I guess Santa must have taken quite a shine to your Auntie Kayleigh." Elsie can't contain her excitement knowing how happy and in love her friend is. She couldn't go into further detail because what she has to say isn't really for the kids to hear. Bless their little ears she thought.

"That I am. Can't wait to spoil you with Christmas stuff later. Love you xxx"

Once Kayleigh has read John's text message, she puts her phone away in her pocket and finds herself thrown into the spotlight. The smile on her face fades a little as she sees Elsie giving her a 'Is there something you'd like to tell me about Mr Redmond's whereabouts today?'

 **xxx**

As daylight was replaced by nighttime, Mandy was getting the kids ready for a get-together with friends of hers and their families. Kayleigh had excitedly told her that John would be coming over for tea at 6pm. Mandy hoped the two of them would behave sensibly downstairs and that her sister and John wouldn't get frisky with each other anywhere else in the house other than her Box Room. "Don't you and John be getting up to any funny business while I and Steve are out with the kids tonight."

"Okay, mum. Keep your hair on. I'll handcuff John to the door handle if you want me to." Kayleigh suggests, anything that will stop Mandy from treating her as she were a teenager who has been tasked with minding the house without supervision.

"No loud shenanigans and clothes being left on the stairs. You know I couldn't think of what to say to Chloe when you left your bra on the bannister." Frustratingly for Kayleigh, Mandy was being stricter than usual. Her sister didn't want to endure listening to another repeat, like the last time John spent the night there when he and Kayleigh had kept everyone up all night with their intimacy and loud laughter.

Kayleigh was extremely excited to see what the actual surprise was which John had in store for her. She wanted to dress up revealingly especially for John's eyes only. "Well, what do you expect me and John to do then? Snuggle up on the sofa and watch one of my Christmas DVDs. Mandy me and John haven't spent much time together recently what with him being busy at work, with the run-up to Christmas. We both want to make up for it...if you know what I mean."

"If you're dressing up sexy for John. You should definitely wear that silver sparkly dress of yours. His jaw will hit the floor if he sees you in that." Mandy could always tell how much her sister loves John and how she was eager to prove her love to him. She couldn't very well deny her sister a chance of acting on her feelings.

"Aww, thanks Mand." This change of heart of Mandy's comes as a huge relief for Kayleigh, who herself is happy and relieved that she and John can do whatever they want to do in the house. The living room and hallway were both obviously no-go areas. The box room was far too small for them, John couldn't settle properly in the room, the first time she brought him inside it.

"Enjoy your night with him." Mandy wishes her sister's evening with John goes well. Kayleigh gave her hug as she walked alongside her to the Citroen in the driveway. Alfie and Chloe were driving Steve around the bend in the car. Alfie had somehow got his hands on one of the Christmas presents that wasn't actually his, which meant to be for one of her friends' children.

"Alfie Price put that present back right this instant!" Mandy sees her son trying to use the present - a toy guitar, as a weapon to hit the back of Steve's seat with.

"What time will you be back?" Kayleigh asks. Mandy had to get the kids back home at least before 10pm because it was their last day of school before the holidays and she didn't want to be getting them into school late.

"We should all be back by 10pm or 10:30pm. I hope you'll have knackered yourself and John out about by then." Mandy

"Mandy!" Kayleigh shot her a disapproving glance at her.

"Oh relax, I'm just joking with you." Mandy thinks Kayleigh needs to chill out more instead of getting into one of her silly mini moods.

"Of course you would say that now, wouldn't you?" Kayleigh laughs as does Mandy.

Steve winds the window down. He isn't happy to wait another five minutes in the car especially with the kids' behaviour starting to get out of hand again. "Mandy, are you getting in this car or what?! At this rate, you'll be keeping me and the kids waiting here all night."

"Steven Price will you keep that voice down of yours! I do not want us being the talk of this street in the morning." Mandy certainly knows all the tricks of the trade when it comes to shushing her husband good and proper. Whenever Steve tried to kick up a fuss, he stood no chance whatsoever of winning the argument. against his wife.

"I best go before the traffic becomes a nightmare for me while I'm driving us up to Debbie's house." Mandy sighs heavily. She makes it look as though she wasn't looking forward to being stuck at her friend's house for too long.

"Who's Debbie again?" Kayleigh asks.

"Debbie Lawson, use to work with her, didn't I? She's living in Blackburn now. She's having an early Christmas party. Suggested I bring Steve and the kids up to her house for it."

"Oh, lucky you getting to go to Blackburn of all places." Kayleigh wasn't jealous or anything but the fact Mandy loved to brag about travelling around the North West to see work colleagues old and new, had made me realise how much she was still missing Kelly and Kieran.

"Never fully satisfied, are you?" Mandy points out. "You're having John over. For crying out loud, that should be making you happy enough as it is." Her sister was in a committed relationship but the look on her face suggested she was seeking perhaps more of an extreme spark within her relationship with John.

"Oh, it is Mandy. I've already got the evening planned out with him. Anyway, go on you. Get in the car before I have to bloody push you inside it." Kayleigh realises Mandy has outstayed her presence by 15 minutes or so and so she makes the effort of ushering, nudging her sister over to the car.

"Okay...okay, I'm going..going." Mandy makes the short walk towards the car. Steve acting a gentleman for a change, not wanting to find himself in the doghouse with her over his earlier comment, opens the door for her and quietly apologises as she gets in the car.

They soon head off on route to Blackburn. Kayleigh waves them off as the Citroen heads up the road and then disappears out of view.

 **xxx**

John is listening to Sir Tom Jones and Cerys Matthews's version of Baby It's Cold Outside on Forever FM on the drive up to Bury. He's only 10-minute drive away from Mandy's house, thank goodness. His latest car journey had what you'd say an eye-catching experience. Fellow car drivers were constantly beeping at him and mouthing 'Ho-ho-ho' as they drove past the Fiat. Kayleigh's request had sounded perfect at first but now he was wishing he hadn't gone for the full outfit including the beard.

He couldn't wait to catch up with her and ask how her day had gone after she had left the store with Alfie and Chloe. Had the kids driven her up the wall? How much did she miss him? What did she tell Elsie? who he remembers seeing chatting to Kayleigh in the doorway of the grotto. No doubt the store's Irish No.1 busybody was seeking fresh gossip wherever she could find it.

John starts singing along to the lyrics to the song. Briefly picturing himself and Kayleigh performing the Viennese Waltz while singing their parts of the song to each other. John is smartly dressed in a waiter's uniform complete with a bow tie and Kayleigh is wearing an embroidered long sleeve nightgown. Her hair looks straighter than normal but she looks as breathtakingly beautiful as ever.

The sound of loud beeping snaps him out of his daydream. He soon acknowledges why this is. He has failed to drive off through the set of traffic lights while they've been on green for the duration of his daydream. John shakes his head when one driver directs a foul-mouthed rant at him. He drives off before any of the other drivers try to follow this driver's example.

The Fiat pulls outside Mandy's house. John glances over at the living room, which is half lit. He can't see Kayleigh peeping out from it. He then plays with his Santa beard. "Ho Ho Ho...Merry Christmas Kayleigh Kitson." He practices using a posher accent.

John hopes none of her neighbours won't be pissing themselves laughing if they catch a glimpse of him walking up the pathway dressed head to toe in his Santa outfit. Kayleigh had requested this and this was what he was going to make sure that the woman he loves would be royally treated to, along with the very special surprise he would reveal in due course.

As he slowly makes his way up the front garden pathway, he swears he can hear loud and excited giggles coming from the upstairs window of Kayleigh's room. Kayleigh is spying on him but she's chosen to keep herself hidden from view until he enters the house. Smart move. One question remained unanswered, just what was Kayleigh up to? Twice in one day that she had baffled him

"Kayleigh, can you let me in? Don't make me beg. What will the parents in this street think, if they witnessed me begging? They might think Santa's cheating on Mrs Santa Claus."

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. John was getting butterflies in his stomach and knew he wasn't going to wipe that childish grin off his face, not for one minute would he dare to contemplate it, no it was staying permanently. Why would he anyway when he knows how much this amazing, feisty, funny and firecracker drives him wild and causes him to fantasize/daydream most of the time.

"What's the password?" She whispers through the letterbox, careful not to allow John to get a sneak peek of what she was wearing.

"Eh? What you on about? What bloody password?" John asks. Kayleigh was playing hardball. Now, this didn't come as much of a surprise to him.

"Password or you're staying outside," Kayleigh repeats herself.

"What the...?" John shakes his head and then scratches his Santa beard while he went into thinking mode regarding this bloody password. He paced back and forth between the front doorstep and where Steve's gazebo was regularly put up during the day...and occasionally at nighttime.

"I don't know Beyonce...Christmas..." John randomly guessed at the top of his head. 'Christmas' was indeed the password that Kayleigh was using to let John into the house.

The door opens but Kayleigh isn't in the hallway and as far as John could tell she wasn't in the kitchen either. She had to be staying perfectly still whilst hiding behind the door in the living room. John arches his eyebrow as he enters the house before then closing the front door behind him.

"Kayleigh? Kayleigh where are you? Look I know you love playing games with me all the time but this one is getting a bit out of hand now. Come on let's see how you look. You've already been giving me butterflies since I pulled up outside."John hadn't expected himself to be so completely honest with her, even going as far as admitting out loud the effect she constantly has on him.

John chuckles when he sees her finger gesturing for him to step forward. "Christ it's like you've transformed yourself into one of Santa's sexy helpers. I'm right, aren't I?... Well hello." John grins as soon as he finally sees Kayleigh's festive dress. It wasn't a Santa's sexy helper costume no but a silver sequin square neck dress. She's bowled him over quicker than you can say Fandabidozi three times.

"You don't think I've gone and overdone it with the dress, do you? Our Mandy said I should dress up and make your jaw hit in the floor. " Kayleigh asks for his opinion.

"Oh, did she now? Well, you can tell her when you see her next, her advice has bloody worked and no you haven't overdone it with your dress...you look fantastic!" John smirks before taking his chance to admire her dress up close and personal as he closes the gap between the two of them.

"John not yet!"Kayleigh laughs, pushing him away. If the evening's events took a passionate turn between them which resulted in them heading upstairs to her box bedroom, it would obviously happen later on. John mistakenly believes she's spurring his advances.

"Christ. What have I done wrong?" John asks. He looks disappointed with himself.

Kayleigh laughs again, finding the current look on his face adorable. "John you've done nothing seriously wrong. You just look too eager that's all but I can forgive you for that because I've been there myself, done that and worn the t-shirt." She is able to reassure him that he has no reason to worry himself silly.

"It's you in that sexy dress of yours. Driving me bloody crazy for you, isn't it? I mean can you blame me?" John addresses the overwhelming temptation he has identified from being around her. He almost forgot about his own surprise until Kayleigh felt she should bring it up.

"So what's this surprise of yours, you wanted to surprise with me?" Kayleigh folds her arms.

"You see what is it. Well, I was thinking, since you've told me you're still struggling to get your own privacy in the house here from Mandy, Steve and the kids, that perhaps in the New Year...you could...you know...move in with me. I mean I have had the pleasure of seeing you naked twice before. So if you moved with me, you could relax better knowing I'm the only person who's gonna see you that nice sexy bum of yours. So what do you think?" John knew this probably wasn't the greatest of surprises but it was definitely one that could benefit her greatly.

"Oh, John. Of course, I'll move in with you. Kayleigh excitedly threw her arms around John and pulled him close to her. Firstly she pulled the beard down from his mouth, then placed her left hand at the back of his head before she then covered his lips with his, for a deep lingering kiss. Every single moment of whenever the couple locked lips, sharing one of many gentle or passionate kisses, there was always a marvellous thrill about them and that very evening was no different.

John's romantic urges were daring to give him a right old kicking up the arse. Kayleigh pulls away, she ran her hands up and down the back of his shoulders as if she was giving him a mini massage. They weren't aware that they had gained themselves an audience in front of the living room courtesy of Mandy's next door neighbours' children Thomas and Ryan, the two boys were friends with Alfie. The looks on Thomas and Ryan's faces was on that can only honestly be described as 'what have I just witnessed?'

"Who are they?" John asks her.

"Thomas and Ryan they live next door. They play football with Alfie on a Saturday morning. Oh god, what are the parents gonna say, when they find out their kids saw me and you almost getting jiggy with it." Kayleigh starts to panic, she wriggles out from John's embrace and

"Jiggy?" John looks amused.

"What? it's not funny." Kayleigh is beginning to wish she had shut those bloody curtain after all.

"What you on about? You'll be moving in with me in the New Year. You won't have any of this stress with any of my neighbours. Ian and Margaret aren't the nosy types. They like to keep to themselves. You'll like Ian and Margaret once you get to know them because they love overdoing things with the Christmas decorations every year." John's neighbours sounded lovely. Kayleigh couldn't wait to meet them in person.

"Looks like Thomas and Ryan have seen enough of us." Kayleigh nods in the direction of the window. The two take a look together and find they're now finally alone. John tosses the beard of the sofa.

"Now you've ruined the magic," Kayleigh says, toys around with him.

"Eh?"

"You getting rid of the beard."

"Look I'm not gonna kiss you with it on. It'll leave you itching your face for days." John highlights this, by giving a brief demonstration with both hands.

"Welcome to my world, Jonathan. " John pulls a 'what do you mean?' face. So Kayleigh decides to clarify what she means by her comment. "That Harry Potter wig I wore for the staff Summer party" Kayleigh laughs. Now he knows too how wearing a fake beard isn't always the wisest of ideas.

"Still not gonna wear it." John wrongly believes she wants him to put the beard back, he's adamant that it's staying left where it is.

"I didn't want you to really wear it anyway," Kayleigh admits. "Well, now we've got that sorted. You can have your wicked way with me...Santa John." She slid her arms around his waist and moved him closer to her.

"Oh, Santa John is it now?" John moves his head back from her, his soppy smile evident across his face. He pretends to act as though he would never have thought of this new nickname she has favourably given him. "Christ, what you gonna nickname me after the New Year then? Mighty John? Bedroom King John?" They laugh with each other because of his cringe-worthy suggestions.

"Oh, you'll have to get back to me on that one. So John, are you going to lead the way or am I going to do something like this..." Kayleigh leans in and starts to tickle his already ticklish neck with the tip of her nose. She picks up on the whiff of aftershave he had sprayed on his neck. She's learned since she and John had officially become a couple that he hadn't quite confided in her - got round to telling her everything about himself, mainly the fact he was extremely ticklish.

"Kayleigh stop it." John chuckled loudly. He was definitely proving that he was an outrageous chuckler. Kayleigh was a woman on a mission and she wasn't going to be stopping what she was doing until he admitted defeat.

The thrilling sensation of her nose trailing along the base of his neck was all too much for him, so much so that he could feel mind going into overdrive and shivers going down his spine. He had to surrender now to her advances otherwise she would do something much too naughty, something that his own imagination probably couldn't picture or handle.

"Alright, Lady...you win." John sighs and shakes his head. After their briefest of embraces, they let go of each other but they still maintain their closeness to one another by holding hands.

"Yess" Kayleigh is very pleased. "Come on then...Santa John lead the way," Kayleigh smirks, as she makes her intentions clear by waving her left hand in the direction of the stairs which were behind him.

"Oh get you, Miss, I'm a right Miss Know-It-All. Come on admit you've had all this planned out to the finest detail haven't you?" She doesn't own up to confirm his theory. John laughs to himself, he can see she's attempting not to roll her eyes at him because of the fact it hasn't taken him to long to work out her game for their evening together.

Not wasting any more time, John surprises her from nowhere by scooping his arms around her and firmly pulling her body against his before brushing his lips with hers. Their latest kiss was soft and affectionate but not full of urgency. They were saving those types of kisses for when they entered her box bedroom upstairs in the next few minutes.

John knew he wanted to show his love for her as much as possible. Kayleigh on the other hand just wanted him to take those ginormous boots off that he was still wearing. Surely they must be hurting his feet. John eventually led the way up the stairs, holding Kayleigh's hand who was walking closely behind. Once they got the front door of the box bedroom, they hadn't even managed to enter inside it before they literally couldn't keep their hands off each other. John's red silky trousers were quickly disposed of followed by his red Santa waistcoat. He was now half naked yet she was still fully clothed.

She pulled on the braces as she dragged him inside the box bedroom. "Well move over Bobby Ball's braces. You never said you were wearing braces under your waistcoat" Kayleigh marvels at the sight of how good they look on John.

"Knew you'd like them but I don't fancy wearing them while making love to you." John is looking forward to removing them, to be honest.

Their mouths met again - more passionately this time. Both of them savoured the chemistry and connection they were sharing right at that very moment.

Later as they lay basking in their afterglow together, recovering from their lovemaking and passionate antics, John and Kayleigh were unwinding and snuggled up in each other's arms.

"Santa underwear who'd have thought it eh?" Kayleigh can't resist giggling about this.

John was just on the verge of correcting her mistake, by telling her Santa isn't known to wear that type of underwear but he decides to stay tight-lipped instead.

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Car Share: I Saw Kayleigh Kissing Santa**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning, Mandy and Steve were sitting down for breakfast in the kitchen. Steve was polishing off his usual fry up. "Any sign of the lovebirds making an appearance this morning, Mandy? Hope she hasn't left poor John shagged out." He asks once he's chewed and swallowed one of the pork sausages from his plate.

"Oi, that's my sister you're talking about Steven Price. You should count yourself lucky that the kids are in the front room watching tv." Mandy defends Kayleigh. She isn't surprised to see her husband making a bit of fool of himself with his smutty comments. "What my sister and John get up together is none of our business okay."

"I'm just saying. I don't mean any offence or anything Mandy" Steve barely could get a word in whenever Mandy was having one of her moody mornings. It was no wonder he often he retreated outside to work on one of his bikes, so he can get out of her way.

"So you keep telling me." Mandy can't help but wonder if Steve might be trying to get John to spend more time with him instead of her sister after arriving at the house to pick up/drop off Kayleigh. She knows her sister well enough to know, she wouldn't take too kindly to Steve possibly trying to put the dampeners on her personal time with John. Steve had other friends, biker friends, Gary and David who came over to the house every fortnight and who once persuaded Steve to come with them for a bikers meet up in Salford. Why couldn't he stay friends with them?

Steve and Mandy both glance up at the ceiling as soon as they hear development coming from the box bedroom. It sounded like one of the happy couple's footsteps was moving back and forth. Mandy reckons it's Kayleigh because she knows her older sister doesn't like to make a mess after her in the box bedroom. She's obsessed with cleaning up, she likes to make things look exactly the way they were before the small room was disturbed by her sexy antics with John.

"And here was me thinking they'd have a lie in all morning." Steve lets his mouth do the talking instead of his brain. Mandy's not impressed with him. He's definitely written himself into her bad books for what felt like the millionth time.

Alfie and Chloe greet Kayleigh while she was making her way downstairs. Her hair was full on Carol Decker 2.0 and her dressing gown wasn't properly covering her chest. She nearly jumped with fright when she saw her niece and nephew waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Auntie Kayleigh." Chloe smiles. Kayleigh suddenly got the impression, perhaps her niece knows John has stayed overnight and that she was hoping to get the opportunity to say 'Good Morning' to him.

"Morning Chloe," Kayleigh answers before hurrying down the remainder of the stairs and sidestepping her way past the kids which made things look even worse seeing as she had now left her nephew and niece with confused looks on their faces.

Kayleigh made a beeline for the kitchen. She could see Steve sitting at the table. Relaxing and drinking his coffee. Before she could even open the fridge door, Mandy fired the first question. "So how did last night go between you and John? Must have gone well seeing as his car is parked out the front and me and Steve heard him mumbling when he was sneaking along the landing. Surprised he didn't wake Alfie and Chloe up."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. We were playing a game with each other..." Kayleigh laughs awkwardly. How was she going to explain what antics her and John were getting up to with each other during the small hours of the morning?

"What at 2am?" Mandy raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"You see we...erm...we decided to get kinky didn't we and we both ended up really enjoying ourselves, in more ways than one Mand..." Steve spat his drink out in surprise. He thought it was far too early for sex talk, especially around the kitchen table. Both women both sighed, they clearly weren't impressed over the fact he was overplaying his reaction. Kayleigh quickly got back to telling Mandy what happened in her box bedroom. "Anyway John had to go to the bathroom for a wee. He didn't want to put the light on in case he woke everyone up. So I watched him from my room, trying to find the bathroom. Oh, it was so funny. It was like watching a contestant doing absolutely shit on The Crystal Maze. He nearly entered your room at one point."

"So how long is Casanova planning on enjoying the comforts of your bed this morning?" Mandy asked she always loved to wind her sister up mostly when she knows her sister will more than likely blush her way through answering one of her questions. She also found it rather amusing that Steve looked like his jaw was going to hit the floor in shock as he took in the juicy details of John and Kayleigh's late-night antics.

"He said he would be up in half an hour. He's got the morning off from work. Doesn't have to be until the afternoon."

"What about you?" Mandy wonders why Kayleigh hasn't gotten changed into her work uniform.

"I'm covering with someone from work aren't I. I don't have to be until this afternoon as well." While visiting the store yesterday Kayleigh had decided to swap her shift with Elsie, who needed to prepare her house seeing as her mum was coming to stay with her and the kids for Christmas.

"Oh, you're a clever one aren't you. God, it's like I've got Romeo and Juliet under my roof. The two of you can't bear to be apart from each other." Mandy painted the picture perfectly of Kayleigh's relationship with John.

"Yeah about that Mand I've got some news to tell you" Kayleigh realised she was going to need come clean sooner or later about the fact she was going to be moving out the house/moving in with John.

Mandy was bound to respond with a long speech about the rights and wrongs of moving your relationship too fast, why making the decision to move in with the person you love should be made 8-10 months after you've been courting them. She knows her sister doesn't have a problem with John whatsoever, not that she knew of but she feels Mandy isn't going to let this one go.

"Right. I'll go and get started outside then," Steve said as he got up from his chair. He was referring to the latest bike he was working on. He left the sisters alone to chat because he didn't want to be stuck in the way during one of their sisterly talks.

"What do you want to tell me?" Mandy is curious about Kayleigh's sudden news. Normally she' tries and guesses left, right and centre whenever Kayleigh tells she's got some news, which eventually turned out to be work-related news. This, however, Mandy was currently getting the impression Kayleigh's latest news was something entirely different.

"Well John and I actually wanted to tell you together but he's still not up yet," Kayleigh says while glancing over her shoulder, hoping John might appear behind her which would obviously help her to relax better when telling Mandy their news.

"Kayleigh? What is it?" Mandy asks again.

"As of the New Year, the box bedroom will be available for use for you, Steve and the kids because I'm going to be moving in with John." Kayleigh finally plucks up the courage to tell her sister her news.

Silence became noticeable in the room. All Kayleigh really hoped for from Mandy was that she gave her, her blessing. She watched her sister's face go from unsure to thoughtful to happy within the space of 30 seconds. Mandy is the first to break the silence which had lasted for only 120 seconds.

"Are you sure this is what you want Kayleigh?" Mandy hopes Kayleigh knows what she's doing with this development in her relationship. Because she doesn't want to see everything go pearshaped for her if it all went terribly wrong.

"More than anything. I'm doing this because I love him, Mandy. John makes me happy and he makes me feel loved. I just can't wait to snuggle up with him on the sofa in the privacy of our home while we're catching up on the soaps." Kayleigh blushes while dreamily picturing this cosy setting in her mind.

"Seeing as this is what you want. Well, I won't stand in the way of your happiness, Kayleigh. Oh, I'm really going to miss cooking breakfast for you and shouting the house down just to get you up for work every morning. By the way, where does John live? Because I was thinking me and Steve can pop over to visit the two of you once a month." Mandy asks. Laughing quietly to herself, as she sees her sister suddenly becoming transfixed by another one of her daydreams.

"Oh, he lives 5 minutes from the City Centre," Kayleigh answers once she's finally snapped herself out of her latest daydream.

Their conversation is briefly interrupted by the sound of John getting up and from the sound of it, the closing of the upstairs bathroom door. "So I've got to get the kids to school in a minute. Don't want them being late. Tell John for me, Mandy said she hopes he's got a breakfast rota for after Kayleigh moves in with him and that he's prepared for all of Kayleigh's hair and beauty products taking up most of the space in his bedroom cabinet"

"Yeah, you're funny Mandy." Kayleigh sniggers. Her sister sure does know how to make light of an important occasion.

"We'll chat later. Enjoy your shift at work this afternoon. " Mandy smiles as she gets ready to make preparations to leave the house with the kids. As soon as she's double checked that she's got her work briefcase and that the kids' have their school bags on them, she gives a wave back to her sister before the three leave the house together.

 **xxx**

Kayleigh was momentarily checking her phone by the time John had finished up in the bathroom and had made his way towards the kitchen. She obviously hadn't heard him sneaking up behind her as she was texting Kelly in Australia, wishing her well for Christmas and that she had enjoyed herself on Bondi Beach with other British residents.

"Mmm Morning. Someone's looking sexy this morning" John whispers in her ear, as he hugs her from behind and then rewards her a soft kiss on the lips, soon as Kayleigh meets his lips with hers. They had quite a lively and passion filled night one which he knows he certainly won't be forgetting in a hurry.

"Morning Sexy Santa John. Don't be mad with me but I might have told Mandy about me and you moving in together." Wanting to get it off her chest, Kayleigh straight out tells him that she had shared their news with Mandy.

"What she say?" John asks.

"She's genuinely happy for us. Oh, and she wanted me to tell you she hopes you'll have a breakfast rota planned out for when I've moved in with you. Look I know you love cooking all the time and I love cooking as well - doing microwave meals and frying bacon and eggs. So this is where Mandy's right we'll need to write one up, who cooks one morning and who cooks the next morning. Sounds simple enough." Kayleigh agrees with her sister's recommendation.

"Leave it to Beaver. I'll have it written up in no time." John agrees too. He sees no problem with this either. He loosens his arms from her waist before eventually taking a step back from her and then taking the seat right next to hers.

Changing the subject slightly. Kayleigh sees that he hasn't quite got himself dressed yet. He was topless and only wearing red silky Santa trousers. Thank goodness the kids hadn't seen him dressed like this because they might have received a bit of a fright.

"I hope you tidied the room up there. Don't want Alfie and Chloe thinking Santa's overstayed his welcome and had the cheek of asking the adults in this house to wash and dry his clothes for him." Kayleigh winks provocatively at him.

"Ha, very funny Lady. My work clothes are in the boot of my car, aren't they? You won't do me a huge favour will you?"

"You want me to go and get them, don't you? Well...no." Kayleigh plays with him. She would actually rather watch John go and retrieve them himself in broad daylight and in front of Steve.

"What do you mean? Kayleigh I can't go outside. What would your neighbours think? seeing a half-naked man sneaking out of the house."

"Well for a start, they'd know Mandy's sister's boyfriend really exists. Ryan who lives over the road keeps trying to chat me up. Oh, you should have seen him, John, he seriously doesn't believe I'm off the market. Thinks he's got a chance of successfully wooing me."

"Does he? I'll break his wrist if he tries another shot." John doesn't like the thought of this Ryan fella sniffing around Kayleigh like a bad smell.

"You don't have to John." Kayleigh is very touched by John's offer to deal with Ryan himself but she knows she doesn't want him picking up a bad reputation for himself at work/outside work if word got out that he was involved in a bust-up. "It's fine, I'll knee him in the groin if he takes things too far. At least it would mean my Martial Arts skills would come in handy."

"You never said you done Martial Arts. Since when?" John's eyebrow shot up funnily upon learning his girlfriend had the right amount of skills to take out Rachel if she still wasn't getting the message that John's taken. He would gladly cheer on Kayleigh if this were to take place. Would be about time Rachel was taught a valuable lesson on trying to sweet-talk her colleagues' boyfriends or husbands into bed with her.

"About 8-9 years ago John. Me and Mandy used to attend the classes before she got pregnant with Alfie. I was really good. I've always regretted not putting these skills to good use, you know case someone like Stink Ray tries to charm me with...fish" Kayleigh reflects on this previous happier time her and Mandy had experienced while attending the classes. She regrets taking up any further classes which could have helped to fight off any unwanted admirers like Stink Ray or Rick.

"You know, I could sack you for that. Threatening to kung-fu kick a colleague in the face. That's instant dismissal." John teases her wittingly.

"As if." Kayleigh isn't buying his remark.

"Oh, just you watch me." John keeps up the pretence for a little while longer.

The pair exchanged a 'who will blink first?' look between each other but it soon turned out the both of them wouldn't be very good at winning this game, seeing as they weren't able to keep a straight face and were now too busy laughing.

"I'll go and get my work clothes then shall I?" John looks a tad nervous about heading out of the front door while he was topless. He decided he would put blue work shirt on in the car and then bring his trousers and jacket into the house with him.

"I'll make sure I take a photo of you on my phone as you do so." Kayleigh swipes her finger on the phone screen and brings up its camera setting options.

"No don't take a photo." John blushed embarrassingly as he got up to stand.

"I won't share it. I'll just save it on my phone that's all. John, there's nothing to feel ashamed about your body." Kayleigh could tell that John was lacking body confidence. Well, it certainly would explain why he didn't want to be seen the way he was by Steve and the neighbours. He badly needed her support and reassurance so much.

"You think I'm talking absolute bollocks." John wishes he hadn't said a thing. Knowing it might cause him further embarrassment.

"No John. I think it's good for you to open up. I'm proud of you and you know something else. I love you just the way you are John Redmond." Kayleigh places her hand flatly across his chest to demonstrate what she means. "Your body is gorgeous to me. You can lift me up with these arms of yours anytime, anywhere you want to." Kayleigh also cops a feel of his left bicep with her hands. Squeezing it every few seconds before she eventually lets go of it.

"Bloody hell woman. Can't keep your hands off me for one second, can you? Can't stop thinking of seducing me in your box room again..." John's comments ring true for Kayleigh, whose latest smirk could very easily be viewed from the International Space Station. John leans in and whispers to her. "Thanks, you know for being the voice of reason by the way."

"Oh, a voice of reason am I now?" Kayleigh can't even finish the rest of her breakfast off properly because of John making her cry with laughter far too much.

"You know you are. You know exactly what to say when I don't. You give me the bloody kicking up the arse I deserve when nobody else will."

"Aww, that's really lovely of you to say, John." Kayleigh was tempted to hug him but she thought he ought to better get outside and retrieve his uniform. She realised the time was ticking awfully fast that morning - it was almost 10:30am. The two of them had chatted away for more than an hour. Thankfully Steve hadn't walked through into the kitchen unannounced and come across John flaunting his bare chest.

"Right wish me luck." John smiles cheekily before he turns to leave the kitchen. Kayleigh walks closely behind him as she accompanies him to the front door.

John pops his head around the corner of the door, only to then find himself being gently shoved outside onto the footpath, thanks to Kayleigh.

"Alright, John. Blimey, don't tell me you and Kayleigh have been getting up to no good again this morning?" Steve asks. Tears were quickly rolling down Kayleigh's brother-in-law's cheeks as he struggles to contain his laughter. That woman had certainly put poor John through some awkward and hilarious situations over the last two and a half months.

"It's not as bad as it looks is it Steve?" John looks like he would rather not be standing around having this chat outside. This would be enough to kickstart unwanted female attention from afar.

"Oh, John. What were you thinking?" Steve remarks on seeing John's red snazzy but baggy trousers.

"Well, it wasn't my idea. It was Kayleigh's idea. She got quite an eyeful didn't she when she saw me dressed as Santa yesterday at the store. So she suggested I come around here dressed like that especially for her eyes only."

"Can't believe you agreed to it." Steve had always thought of John as being somebody who was difficult to be persuaded into doing something, Kayleigh had clearly taken a leaf out of Mandy's book with this surprise me bollocks.

"It's the things you do love for, Steve." John was a man head over heels in love. He had been reluctant and had his reservations at first with regards to following her request to arrive at the house, in the full Santa costume he had been wearing earlier that day but as last night had progressed in more ways with Kayleigh and now thanks to her pep talk this morning about him overcoming body confidence, John was starting to feel as if he were a new man.

"Would you streak naked down the street for Kayleigh?" Steve puts him squarely on the spot. He intentionally wants to catch John out, to see how deeply his romantic feelings for Kayleigh were.

"Yeah, I guess would." John felt about 90% sure.

"In the name of love?"

"What is this, bloody The Weakest 'John' Link?"

"Welcome to the family," Steve offers his hand out for a clueless John to shake. Steve saw the look he was giving. "I'll explain when you and Kayleigh are celebrating your 1 year anniversary together. Honestly, it's nothing to worry about pal. Think of it as a tradition." John shakes his hand. He's curious as to what Steve had meant by 'a tradition' as he's walking towards his car and retrieving his work clothes from the boot of the car.

When he returns to walk up the pathway, his topless appearance earns him a wolf whistle from Kerry, one of Mandy and Steve's next door neighbours. John briefly glances up to see her admiring him from her bedroom. She gives him a flirty look which isn't reciprocated by John. The woman looks like someone you would be desperate to run a mile from as soon as she tried to flirt with you.

John headed back inside before Steve had another opportunity to speak to him. His face was strangely bathed in sweat.

"John. What's the matter?" Kayleigh asked with a concerned look. She caressed his right cheek with her hand.

"I've just been wolf-whistled by one of your neighbours, that's what the matter," John reveals, he couldn't believe that woman was unashamedly attempting to flirt with him. She reminded him of Elsie who normally would flirt with him on the work premises - fluttering her eyelashes and making a suggestive remark whenever she was called to head office for a one on one appraisal with him.

"Oh yeah. That's Kerry. She's just recently moved in next door. Thank goodness I'm moving." Kayleigh sighs. She is referring to the fact that Kerry was a single mother with no romantic attachments and that she was always fancying her chances of hooking up with blokes who happened to catch her eye.

"Anyway, I got my clothes. So I'll go and dressed upstairs." John tried to shake off the embarrassed look on his face.

 **xxx**

That afternoon at work was surprisingly quiet for the two of them. Dave Thompson was suffering from flu but had smartly taken it upon him to barricade himself in his office. He wasn't up for talking to well-wishers. Kath and John were chatting about what plans they had for Christmas. John had very nearly let slip about his and Kayleigh's news. Kath looked none the wiser. Well who could blame her, she had enough on her plate to deal with this Christmas.

"So where will you be having your Christmas dinner then? At your mum's or at Kayleigh's sister's house?" Changing the topic of conversation, Kath decided to ask John what he had planned with his family and Kayleigh for the big day.

"I'm going to my mum's house and then I'm driving up to Kayleigh's sister's house later in the afternoon. I'm staying there for a few days." John was extremely good at marking out a day/night of events.

"Oh, lucky you. I'm surprised your mum didn't invite Kayleigh and her family to her house for Christmas dinner."

"I know but mum's already got most of the family coming over to the house. I can't argue with her over that, can I? She is fond of Kayleigh though. Bloody ganged up on me one night, didn't they? Because I couldn't stay awake while we're all watching that Bridget Jones' Diary film on ITV2."

"That's female power for you, John. Don't make the mistake of underestimating us, women."

"Christ you sound like my mum." John laughed out loud. Kath was completely spot on - John was an old-fashioned gentleman whose ways of thinking and his never-ending habit of falling asleep in front of the tv left him open for jokes made by his mum, brother and his girlfriend. He had picked that habit up from his dad, god bless his soul. "My dad was always the same. He never looked forward to my mum and her sister teaching him a lesson after he put a foot wrong or fell asleep at some distant relative's party. Anyway, I got drenched didn't I by Ben's water Superblaster, no thanks to Kayleigh."

"Oh, my goodness that sounds hilarious. I wish I had been there to see Kayleigh giving you the wake up you deserve." Kath knows she will have cheered her on.

"Kath! Well, to be honest, I did eventually end up pissing myself laughing once I saw the funny side of how I looked. I looked like a drowned rat." John relives this recent hysterical incident that took place in his mum's front living room.

"Shame Kayleigh didn't take a picture on her phone." Kath demonstrates her cheeky side with her comment. John looks to the heavens and then back down at Kath, his eyes were filling up with tears of laughter.

"I should suggest to Kayleigh and my mum, they add you to their 'John is an arseclown' group. You know I think the three of you would all get along like a house on fire." John jokingly recommends Kath to join in with the two most important ladies in his life.

"I'll get started on the merchandise once I've been accepted into the group," Kath says, winding her unimpressed colleague up.

 **xxx**

Around 6pm John met Kayleigh in the car park. As it was now ridiculously dark, he was making sure she got herself safely across the car park and into the Fiat. John was pretty much living up to his gentleman status much to Kayleigh's delight.

"Next time can you just sweep me up in your arms and carry me to your car because I'd love that a lot" Kayleigh dreamily smiles. She doesn't want John to come to the conclusion that she's a lazy woman. No, she's only asking him to consider this because she wants to discover what 'getting swept off your feet' feels like.

"I'm hardly Richard Gere, you know. I might bloody put my back out or something if I tried you carry you to my car." John tried to dismiss her suggestion, claiming he could seriously hurt himself and be unable to drive his car. His back had been giving him some grief for the last 6 months or so. He hadn't let on before about it because he thought she might take the piss.

"John, only one way to find out is if you practice carrying me. Take it one step at a time. Re-energise your batteries you know when you get into a good rhythm." Kayleigh sympathises with him and so suggests an alternative way for him to work around this predicament.

"My batteries are for the bedroom only... thank you very much." John grins, winking his eye at her.

"John!" Kayleigh squealed before acknowledging the all too familiar surrounding they currently found themselves within. "Not here. You do know Security Chris will be able to read what you've said when he's looking over tonight's CCTV of the store and the car park, first thing in the morning."

"It's none of his business. If he feels it's necessary to spread what I and you get up to with each other. I'll be having words with him guaranteed." John vows to remind Chris or anyone who dares to spread inappropriate gossip about his relationship with Kayleigh, will face a possible warning.

"Oh, I'm proud of you Jonathan. Not letting anyone overstep the mark." Kayleigh leans in to give him a quick hug him before she then gets into the front passenger seat. John follows seconds later. He starts the engine up, the car's precious engine was still singing with the right amount of diesel.

Within a matter of minutes, the red shiny Fiat is soon exiting the car park and heading out onto the main road which is surprisingly quiet for that time of the evening.

Kayleigh has had a brainwave. Something else she thinks might work wonders for John and that dodgy back of his.

"John."

"Yeah."

"How do you fancy a massage tonight."

"At your Mandy's house?"

"Yeah."

"Only if you promise not to tempt me into having a quickie with you afterwards."

Kayleigh considers this alluring dilemma which John has proposed to her. She knows the two of them couldn't keep making love every night they got to spend together because they would almost certainly exhaust one another out if it began with John finding Kayleigh's rosy lips too tempting to ignore. She eventually went with what her gut feeling was telling her.

"It's a deal. Just as long as you promise me your hands won't get overfriendly with Cagney like you did last night." Kayleigh turns the tables on him by issuing her own request, one that she hopes he will follow.

"Yes promise I'll keep my hands to myself." John had gotten very fond of Cagney but hadn't given Lacey much attention. He felt he had to agree with her request.

"Good, then that's settled then," Kayleigh smirks to herself. She wonders how long it will take them to break their promises.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Car Share: I Saw Kayleigh Kissing Santa**

 **Chapter 5**

"Are you sure your Mandy is gonna be fine with you getting out your massage table?" John hasn't forgotten from the previous two occasions of having stayed the night at Mandy's house, that peace and quiet were hard to come by. John is keeping his fingers crossed Alfie and Chloe won't accidentally walk in on them while Kayleigh is massaging his shoulders and calf muscles.

"John, Mandy's not gonna kick us out if that's what you're thinking if she happens to walk in on you lying there naked on the table," Kayleigh says as her face was a picture of enjoyment while she was busy half fantasizing about him. "Look I tell you what, I'll even lock the door so we won't be interrupted by the rest of my family. Think of it as an early Christmas treat from me to you." Kayleigh is secretly considering doing a lot more than providing John with a full body massage.

"And here's me thinking you didn't want to rediscover my soggy bottom?" John knowingly smirks to himself. Once she snapped herself out of her daydream, Kayleigh responds by playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Oh Aye! Should I take that a yes you are then?" John sniggers like a mischievous schoolboy up to no good.

"Don't make me...give you another...See..now I'm laughing as well..." Kayleigh can't finish her sentence as John's innuendo is making her giggle. She reckons he's watched too many episodes of classic Great British Bake Off on boxset and as a result has been listening too well to those famous innuendos mentioned by Mary Berry and Paul Hollywood.

"Don't leave me sticky for too long Kayleigh otherwise you'll be getting more than you bargained for." John grins away to himself. He's revelling in the fact of how he can say anything he wants for her ears only and Kayleigh's reaction will be completely priceless. He's not surprised she hasn't tried to jump him whenever they're left alone at work or at home.

"Alright leave it," Kayleigh swears she will seriously lose the will to hold back her laughter at any given minute now, the more he carries on tickling her funny bone and making her edge closer to falling back on her car seat and have a giggle fit. John's clever innuendos were clearly leaving her in a state of fluster.

"What? I'm only trying to add a bit naughtiness to our conversation. I thought you like it when I talk sexy to you." John sighs. John being John gets the wrong end of the stick and starts to wonder whether she's losing that loving feeling with him.

"Of course I love it when you talk that way. Proper makes me you love more." Kayleigh reassures him he's nothing to fear. She really does enjoy his innuendos and dirty talk. "Hey what about that time when me and you were getting up making up for lost time in your office and you nearly forgot the tannoy was on."

"Oh! what a close call that was. You know, if anyone in the store had heard us, the nosy buggers all probably would have assembled outside my office door and tried to listen in to what the both of us were getting up to with each other."

"Oh, I would never hear the end of it from Elsie or Diane. It'll be a right nightmare with those two, following me around, not leaving me alone and quizzing me before I got a chance of even opening my mouth." Kayleigh knows exactly what lengths her colleagues would go to especially when it comes to fishing for fresh gossip. She and John were still the talk of the shop amongst certain groups of workers in the store. Donna and Rick's wedding was still the main talking point throughout the store. There was a rumour that a naked picture of Rick had accidentally been posted online.

John chuckles, more than happily agreeing with her about the store's two busybodies. "Aye, that's them in a nutshell - The Gossip Queens. The pair of them rubbing everyone up the wrong bloody way"

"The Gossip Queens I love it. Oh, John, you should see the two of them at lunchtime. They could eat for Britain at the World Eating Championships... guaranteed." Kayleigh laughs, she knows she shouldn't be saying things like this behind their backs but they weren't to know anyway, so she just got what needed to be said about her colleagues, off her chest.

The car pulled up outside Mandy's house around 6:40pm, after a brief stop off at the Tesco petrol station, so John could fill the car up with petrol and Kayleigh could pop into the shop to purchase a few sweets and a bottle of Strawberry water. Once John turned the engine off, the light lit up above their heads at the front of the car.

"Trust you to buy those Werther's Originals for yourself again. Still, at least you got me some wine gums." John rewards her with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Jonathan..." Kayleigh sighs with a slight look of disappointment. She had honestly been expecting more than a kiss on the cheek. John pulls away, smiling with an adoring look on his face which is then immediately replaced by a look of bafflement.

"What have I done now?" John can't understand why she's unhappy with him. She never raised one complaint about his kissing before and has openly admitted she loves the adorable way he kisses her cheeks and neck.

"My lips Jonathan...My lips." Kayleigh points to them with right-handed fourth finger.

"You have beautiful lips." John gives a short answer.

"I know I have beautiful lips. I just thought you would have leaned in to kiss them instead of my cheek." Hilariously, she has misread the signals with him in typical Kayleigh fashion. Believing he's now not in the mood to get passionate with her.

"Kayleigh. We've got a whole lifetime of kisses to share with each other. Look I wouldn't dare try to avoid wanting to kiss them properly you know. When I kiss you, I feel I don't want to let you go because you're making me forget all my work stress and you're filling me up with all of your love."

"Awww, John." She feels she cannot stay annoyed towards him for another moment because he's chosen to speak with such sincerity regarding his feelings, in a sweet and beautiful manner that he always enjoys doing whenever the two of them talk romantically. Kayleigh places her hands across her chest, where she could feel her heart melting away and feel herself welling up a little. The evidence of this is there to be seen - written across her face.

"Don't you go crying on me now Kayleigh Kitson otherwise you'll be starting me off next." John tries to keep his emotions in check. He is hoping they won't be too many tears this time around, hopefully, nothing like the time where they cried over the famous Richard Marx song."Remember you set me off the other month when we heard Hazard on Forever FM."

"I'm so sorry about causing that a few months ago. I genuinely don't know what came over me, after you described what the song lyrics meant." Kayleigh's cheeks blushed a shade of burgundy as her eyes momentarily transfixed themselves away from his. She was checking for where she last left her Now Christmas CD. She soon found the CD, it was stuck in the glove compartment. She gets it out and displays the CD as she's promoting it on the QVC shopping channel, she's smiling as she does so.

"I would have put it on but the CD player's playing up isn't it. I was thinking perhaps you could play the album while you're giving me that body massage instead. What do you reckon?" John is happy to allow her to do whatever she wants during the duration of the massage including what type of music she wants to put on in the background.

"You've been reading my mind, Jonathan." She's giggling joyfully but it's only briefly as she calms down and composes herself. "You'll be alright with a bit of Walking in the Air and All I Want For Christmas won't you?"

"I'm all for All I Want For Christmas. Closing my eyes and listening to you sounding like you're duetting with Mariah while you're massaging my arse but Walking in the Air I might start laughing if I start imagining myself as The Snowman." John reveals far too much information than he actually should. He pulls a face once he realises what he has done much to Kayleigh's amusement.

"Oh, I love The Snowman," Kayleigh admits. It's one of her favourite childhood animated films.

"Really?" John couldn't quite believe this at first.

"Yeah! My family used to sit around the tv to watch it every Christmas whenever it was shown." Kayleigh reveals how the Kitson family treated every tv viewing of Raymond Briggs' classic animated masterpiece as if it were a film premiere every Christmas.

"Me and Paul did that too whenever it got shown on Channel 4. Our heads were always blocking the tv. I remember my dad and dad were laughing behind our backs because of how quickly me and Our Paul shot off our seats and raced over to the old tv set we had, proper old fashioned tv it was. They nicknamed us The Lightning Brothers." John reminisces over the one thing that got him properly excited about Christmas as a child - The Snowman and Classic Christmas tv shows such as Morecambe and Wise and The Two Ronnies.

"Shame Christmas tv's changed over the years." Kayleigh has never enjoyed the tv offerings of today as much as she normally did during her childhood.

"Oh tell me about it. The soaps are as dull as bloody dishwater. Films are the best thing about what's on nowadays over the festive period." John feels exactly the same about the Christmas TV of today. After a while, Kayleigh comes to the obvious conclusion that they've spent ages chatting to each other in the car when they probably ought to have got inside the house before Mandy came home.

"Guess we should head into the house together. Or Our Mandy will be tapping on your car window after she parks up in the driveway, wanting to know what's keeping the two of us from getting out of your car." Kayleigh suggests with a hint of cheekiness in her voice and a naughty wink.

John nods his head in agreement before he then unfastened his seatbelt. Kayleigh does the same with hers. The two get out of their side of the car. Kayleigh waits for John to walk around to her side. Once he does, he confidently reaches for her hand with his and smiles down at her in that cheeky and adorable way, he knows that she loves to witness him doing. He clearly didn't care which of her neighbours might be watching them.

 **xxx**

Mandy wasn't home yet and Steve and the kids were - well god knows where. Kayleigh assumes Mandy must have sent them on a last minute Christmas errand. So she and John found they had the house to themselves for at least an hour. Kayleigh thought Mandy had overdone the Christmas decorations throughout the house. Her sister had spent a fortune on the Christmas lights around the inside of the living room window and outside in the front garden.

"Do you fancy something to eat? or shall I just head upstairs... you know to get my stuff ready for you...for your massage? You're free to help yourself to what you want from the fridge." Kayleigh checks with him. She knows what she would rather be doing but the last say in the matter was up to John.

John only had one certain thing in mind and it didn't involve eyeing up the food leftovers from the fridge. "Food can wait until later for me. If I'm honest I'd prefer that massage now."

"Well, there's a turn out for the books. Okay, so I'll go and get my stuff ready upstairs. You wait down here. I'll give you a call when I'm set up for you." Kayleigh left alone in the hallway and bolted up the stairs. John particularly got a nice view of her rear as she ascended the stairs within a matter of seconds.

John quickly took his jacket off and left his boots on the shoe rack in the hallway. He decided against stripping off he was standing there, as Steve and the kids could walk through the door any minute unexpectedly. John thinks Mandy's house looks like the TARDIS - smaller on the house but bigger on the inside.

Before today, Kayleigh had never suggested giving him a massage since they first started courting back in September. John gave an endearing grin as he reflected on the amazing development of their relationship, colleagues to friends to best friends to lovers. His eyes had been opened well and truly by the consistent love and the kisses she lavished him with. He laughs to himself, quietly questioning himself on who loves the other more.

"John I'm ready. Can you come and join please." Kayleigh shouts from the landing.

"Christ you didn't half make me jump then," John shouts up to her, not as loudly as she had mistakenly just done moments earlier. At least her shouting voice was nothing like Mandy's foghorn voice though. He soon takes to the stairs in next to no time. Once he reaches the top of the stairs he's stopped in his tracks by the heavenly sight of Kayleigh wearing a silk red patterned kimono, her hair done up in a cute bun atop her head and her gorgeous legs displaying themselves like a Las Vegas showgirl, as she waited for him to cross the other side of the landing to join her.

"Are you sure you're not trying to seduce me?" John asks her, raising his eyebrow inquisitively like a fictional detective.

Kayleigh laughs nervously while she's leading him inside the room. Well, it hadn't taken long for her very predictable plan to be rumbled by John. She takes a while to answer his question. When she finally does break the silence, she reveals what thoughts have been on her mind.

"John you're a sex god and a perfect lover in the bedroom. You might deny you are but I well... I think otherwise because you love me for who I am. All of my exes had one thing in mind - obsessively messing around with Cagney and Lacey." Kayleigh's ex-boyfriends had never behaved like decent gentlemen. Of course, they had been cheeky and chatted her up well in some nightclub but when it came to the matter of sex every one of them was more interested in her cleavage than making her night that extra bit special.

"What a bunch of shithouses they were to you." John can't believe Kayleigh had never been treated well by any of her exes. He can't help but smile as if he were sharing a joke with himself; when he picks up on the current look on her face, how she is glad she got them all the elbow when she did and how happy she feels with her love life nowadays.

"I feel I've found the man of my dreams in you, John Redmond. ." Kayleigh half panics, realising she's gone far off topic and as a result probably given herself less time to spend massaging John's chest, legs, shoulders and back before Mandy, Steve and the kids get home. She hasn't thought this one out as well as she had hoped. "Oh, balls! We better get a wriggle on before Mandy gets home." She takes hold of his hand briefly and pulls him forward towards her, so she can lead him into Mandy and Steve's surprisingly large bedroom.

Kayleigh has left the massage table out on the right-hand side of the room.

"I know. You're a fine one to talk." John suggests. He revels in taking great delight in deliberately winding her up.

"Oi Cheeky" Kayleigh responds as she lets go of his hand.

There was no need for her to request for him to take his clothes off, as John had already pretty much begun to start stripping off in front of her. Kayleigh watched on half mesmerized, as John unbuttoned his blue shirt and then freed his arms from the shirt's sleeves. Proving what a gentleman he is, he folded his shirt up and left it on the dressing table. He then did the same with his vest (which sadly wasn't his Run The World vest), his grey trousers and then his white boxers. His socks were the last item of clothing to be removed.

"Right can you climb onto the table for me, on your front first." Kayleigh requested. John was more than happy to oblige to her request. He had to admit, he did feel exposed lying there on masseuse table stark bollock naked with his arse gloriously on display. God knows what this was doing to her as well as him. Once he got himself into a nice comfortable position and then felt her hands carefully massaging what smelled like edible strawberry body oil into the back of his calves, he was completely at her mercy and boy did he cherish this newly found feeling.

Kayleigh leans down to whisper to him. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me now Jonathan," She senses he's relaxing incredibly well.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare dream of falling asleep on you now Kayleigh." John chuckles softly.

Kayleigh thoroughly works her hands up to his soft buttocks next, something which for her proves to be extremely distracting and too tempting to ignore. "Christ that massage oil smells bloody good, Kayleigh." John comments. The aroma of the oil is clearly working its effect on him and his sense of smell.

"I'll put my Christmas playlist on for you." Kayleigh thinks they could do with some music in the room. So she goes to retrieve her phone from the pillow on the bed. She swipes her finger across and upwards on the device before she finally finds her favourite playlist which is saved on her phone. The playlist she has chosen is called 'Kayleigh's Ultimate Christmas playlist'

"Oh great, me having to lay here and listen to Mariah Carey singing what she wants for Christmas." John sighs.

Kayleigh laughs shaking her head as she glances over her shoulder at him. Well, I don't see any problem with Mariah adding her contribution to your massage session with me. Don't forget it is Christmas after all John."

"So it is." John smiles turning his head away from her. Kayleigh resumed her massaging treatment on him, from his buttocks to his lower and upper back and then to the back of his shoulders. Although she didn't hear a peep from him. She heard him purring, it was a cute sound he was making every time her hands massaged the oil deeply into his skin and muscles.

Thank goodness she had asked him to cover himself 'down under' with a hand towel, as she hilariously described it a few minutes earlier while pulling one of her naughty faces. Working on his chest was a sublime sight she would never be quite forgetting in a hurry. Oiling John up made him look sexier than ever.

"How are you feeling?" She mouths to him, as she's suddenly sure she has just heard the sound of movement coming from downstairs.

"Like dancing on the ceiling. Why are you whispering for?" John whispers to her.

"I think Mandy and Steve are downstairs. We need to wrap this up." Kayleigh acts on her instincts before Steve or Mandy might pop upstairs looking for her and John.

"Okay but next time you fancy massaging me. You can do it at mine, seeing as you're moving in with me in the New Year." John reminds her as he climbs off the table and then crosses the room before he then starts getting changed back into his work clothes.

"Oh yeah. I'm looking forward to moving in with you in 10 days time. You don't need to worry, I haven't told anyone at work that we're moving in together. I might have to tell Kath Hilton though, you know for when she sends out my paycheque."

"Kath will be made up for us."

"Why?"

"Well, she's always been on at me, hasn't she. John get off your backside and make Kayleigh feel loved and happy."

Kayleigh is pleased to hear that Kath has obviously got her back.

"Shit someone's coming up the stairs," John tells her as he's doing up his trousers. "What are you going to tell your Mandy. She's not going to believe you if you tell her me and you were just checking out her leopard printed pillow covers and leopard printed duvet cover." John makes a very good point. The two of them couldn't very well make a fool of themselves by lying to her sister.

Kayleigh stands the masseuse table up against the wall, where she had fetched it from before John entered the bedroom.

John goes to open the bedroom door handle and is greeted by a curious looking Steve.

"Alright, Steve," John says with a straight face.

"Alright, John..Kayleigh. So how long have you two been hiding in the bedroom here? You know Mandy's not going to be happy when she finds out the two of you have been frolicking around with each other in here." Steve's serious words don't match with his body language. Kayleigh could tell he was only having a laugh with them. Mandy wouldn't kick off at John and Kayleigh about them using her bedroom without her permission.

"Steve stop taking the piss. Me and John were just chatting that's all." Kayleigh gave her brother-in-law a scornful look.

"She gave me a massage, Steve. There was no room in the box bedroom. So Kayleigh chose this room to give me some massage treatment. We've not made any mess." John owns up. He knows it would look silly of him to go along with Kayleigh's little lie.

"John!" She's annoyed that he's gone and blabbed on them.

"What? Nothing wrong with showing someone a bit of honesty in a conversation. So we talked but you know I've got you to thank for helping me feel the most relaxed I ever felt in my life, Kayleigh." John opens up to her even in Steve's presence.

"Really?" Kayleigh is won over straight away by his gentlemanly manners.

"Yes really." John's familiar smile emerges when he sees her slowly beginning to get head around the kind compliment he had given her.

"Aww, John come here." Kayleigh knows she can't stay annoyed or mad at him for too long. She ignores Steve who is still stood there, who is probably wondering if he has become a ghost to them. Kayleigh holds John's head in her hands before she leans in for a kiss to him. Her kiss is greeted enthusiastically by John, who places his hands on either side of her hips while he's kissing her.

"Mandy wants to see you both downstairs when you're done up here," Steve tells them. As he doesn't want to make himself look like a creepy bystander, he leaves the lovebirds to it and heads back downstairs to join Mandy, who is packing away some last minute presents in the cupboard beneath the stairs.

John and Kayleigh come up for air but remain in the same position they were throughout their satisfyingly good kiss. Kayleigh finds she doesn't want to let go of him.

"We...um...better get ourselves downstairs." John certainly appeared to be blown away by the amount of emotion and passion Kayleigh put into their kiss, so much so he wasn't quite thinking straight.

"Oh do we have to. I rather we stayed up here." Kayleigh was the happiest she had felt in her life for such a very long time. She didn't want anything or anyone spoiling the magic which she and John had lovingly shared together ever since their first proper romantic embrace and kiss 2 and a half months ago.

"Kayleigh if we stayed in your sister's room for another minute, we'll be shagging each other on the bed before long." It was the god honest truth, seeing as John is fully aware the two of them are at that stage in a relationship where you can't get enough of each other, where you just want to rip the other clothes off and then allow physical intimacy to take over as you make love to your other half.

"Oh, okay," Kayleigh said. Of course, she wasn't being truthful with her words. John knows this all too well given the many offensive nicknames she has given that 'slapper' Rachel, after her Geordie colleague had foolishly embarrassed herself while trying to flirt with John, who wanted zilch all to do with her. She even had the cheek once or twice to give John a seductive look while Kayleigh was alongside him. On those two occasions, Elsie and John were forced to intervene, stopping a fuming Kayleigh from getting into a catfight with Rachel.

 **xxx**

After supper, Steve had fallen into a comfortable deep sleep on the sofa which was a first for him. John, Kayleigh and Mandy were chatting on the patio in the back garden. Kayleigh had her head tucked on John's left shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her waist. The three of them briefly look up above them at the darkened skies, as light snow begins to blow through the air before it eventually starts sticking to the ground.

"For god's sake Kayleigh, get something on you, will you. Can't allow you to catch a cold." Mandy has noticed her sister is wearing very little underneath her kimono. At least Alfie and Chloe hadn't questioned their auntie on why she was wearing this piece of clothing.

"Mandy I'm fine as I am, thank you very much." Kayleigh thought there was no point. She knows she would rather feel the warmth of his embrace.

"I think she's trying to get herself out of doing overtime on New Year's Eve, Mandy." John and Mandy find themselves laughing at his suggestion. Kayleigh isn't laughing as much as her boyfriend and her sister were currently doing.

"Kayleigh I'm really going to miss not getting you up in the morning and cooking breakfast for you " It's Mandy turn to feel emotional. Although Kayleigh has said she can come over and visit her anytime she likes, Mandy is experiencing some mixed feelings; obviously, she's thrilled for her sister and John, to see them taking the next step in their relationship but she's also feeling a little bit sad to see her sister moving out of her house. She can tell that the pair are hopelessly in love and that John will pluck up the courage to propose to her in the near future.

"Bloody hell Mandy you're talking as if me and John are emigrating to Australia, to stay with Kelly or something." Kayleigh heartily laughs to herself.

"I remember the day I married Steve. You looked lonely standing on your own in your pink fluffy bridesmaid dress watching on while the rest of the wedding guests were having a ball on the dancefloor. I thought to myself god I hope someday Our Kayleigh finds the man of her dreams and that he manages to turn that frown of hers the right way up. That he loves her just as much as she loves him. 12 years you've found him..." Mandy looks over towards John and smiles when she says his name. "John Redmond."

Kayleigh is close to tears as is Mandy, John decides to leave the sisters to comfort one another, by returning back inside the house.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Car Share: I Saw Kayleigh Kissing Santa**

 **Chapter 6**

John and Kayleigh had spent Christmas Day with their families but John being John found a unique way for the two families to spend it together - by face-timing their Christmas dinners.

Kayleigh was blowing kisses to John via the Facetime broadcast and Alfie was trying to steal the limelight by pulling yuck faces in the background. Mandy gave him a telling off after the dinner. The 28th: the day of Rick and Donna's wedding day the two of them had gotten themselves into a spot of bother when the car got stuck in traffic and John had to make the inevitable decision to park the vehicle six streets away from where the church was. They had to get wriggle on seeing as they were late turning up. Once they got inside the church and found their seats in the nick of time.

Kayleigh and Rachel nearly came to blows when it became clear they were the only two guests who wanted to catch the bouquet. John encouraged Kayleigh to sacrifice her wish and let Elsie do the honours of catching it instead.

"But John I've always wanted to catch the bouquet at a wedding." Kayleigh had dreamt of catching a bouquet at a wedding since she missed the opportunity of catching the one, Mandy had thrown at her wedding.

"I know I can tell how much you want to catch this one but right now you're turning this into a competition with Rachel. Look this doesn't mean I'm siding with Rachel or anything but I think you know, you should let somebody else catch it...I mean Elsie could do with a smile being put on her face right now." John had seen that Elsie wasn't feeling her normal self that day and so he thought she could do with being cheered up - catching the bouquet would certainly do the trick.

Kayleigh stepped aside as soon as she saw Elsie emerging through the gathering crowd of guests, to stand at the front and wait for the bouquet to be thrown. When it was thrown, Rachel stood no chance of catching it, thanks to the height and strength difference between herself and her Irish colleague. Elsie jokingly indicated to John, he had better watch out now she had caught the bouquet. She was intent on getting married within the next year. Kayleigh had laughed about this and then reminded her friend that "John was off the market".

Kayleigh had successfully persuaded Donna to let John attend the Wedding Reception. She couldn't bear the thought of attending it alone without John, where she could have been potentially chatted up by the likes of Rick's annoying and sex-obsessed workmates. She and John didn't care who was watching them while they were sharing a romantic dance and becoming lost in each other's eyes.

Watching on Rachel had finally come to accept Mr Redmond and Kayleigh were unbreakable. Mr Redmond only had eyes for Kayleigh and nobody else. He and Kayleigh went on to share a gentle lingering kiss which was witnessed by everyone in the room. The pair received many cheers and clapping of applause from their fellow guests once they eventually pulled away from each other.

"You do know everyone's watching us. Even that DJ over there, who looks like he's bloody time travelled in the TARDIS to be here for Donna and Rick's wedding." John nods towards the DJ standing behind the decks, who is wearing an 80's white Miami Vice style suit with rolled-up sleeves and from the looks of things, thinks he's Don Johnson.

"So what. Can't a woman enjoy a dance and a kiss with the man she loves for crying out loud without someone poking their noses." Kayleigh sighs. She thinks people who she has just met, should butt out of paying too much close attention to her relationship with John.

"Good point. Bunch of busybodies the lot of them." John softly whispers in her ear. Kayleigh laughs at his remark.

The rest of that evening neither one of them left the other's side. Speculation had begun thanks to Elsie and Pamela, who were taking bets on when exactly Mr Redmond may choose to propose to Kayleigh, the odds were - 6 months to a year, on their anniversary or on their second or third year anniversary. Later that night John dropped Kayleigh off at Mandy's house, unfortunately, he hadn't arranged to stay over that night as he had to start getting his house prepared before Kayleigh moves in with him.

"Well thank you for a wonderful evening." Kayleigh was, of course, steaming drunk. Being the gentleman he is, John escorted her to the front door and gave her a goodnight kiss. She begged him not to return back to his car until tomorrow morning.

"Jesus woman, I'll be coming back here tomorrow," John said as he tried to let go of her hand and leave. Kayleigh then yanked on the sleeve of his jacket.

"John."

"What?"

"John."

"What, Kayleigh."

"You will..." Kayleigh was on the verge of falling asleep even while she was speaking.

"I will what?" John didn't have a clue what she was going on about. The only thing he did know, whatever drinks Kayleigh had drunk were affecting her thought process.

"Call me in the morning won't you, Jonathan." Kaylegh managed to finish her sentence before she almost lost her balance and nearly fell back on the floor behind her. John acted fast by grabbing hold of both her hands and pulling him towards him. He decided he had no choice but to carry her through the doorway and then upstairs to the box bedroom that would be hers until the 2nd January.

A strand of Kayleigh's hair was laid across her forehead and her left eye. John affectionately tucked the strand of hair behind her ear once he had laid her down on the bed. He had never anything quite as beautiful as Kayleigh Kitson blissfully sleeping in the comfort of her bed. He watched her for a minute or two before hen then placed a kiss atop her forehead and then left her box bedroom.

Mandy gave him a wave from the living room window as he was starting the car's engine up. He left the driveway shortly after that, heading home after what felt like a very long day for him.

 **xxx**

New Year's Eve for John and Kayleigh had got off to the worst of starts. It was Kayleigh's day off but the same couldn't be said for John, who had been tasked with the responsibility chairing a meeting with an SFM representative called Graham Scott and showing him around the store. John was texting Kayleigh whenever he could during the day. The two had only been apart for a couple of hours but John had for some reason found himself missing the sound of her voice and seeing a glimpse of her smile.

"Wish you were here Kayleigh

This bloke from SFM is a right chatterbox. He could easily

get himself into the Guinness World Records because of

the amount of talking he's doing.

Love you J xxx "

Kayleigh was keeping herself busy by helping Mandy out in the kitchen with some of the party food, which she had ordered from Asda online. The sisters were happily reminiscing about some good and bad New Year's Eve parties they had previously been invited to.

Kayleigh suddenly owns up to a secret she has kept to herself for "No one's ever given me a New Year's kiss for five years now, you know since I split up with Jamie(her shithouse of an ex who had secretly sewed 500 E's into her gusset, he made end up making her a drugs mule without her realising it)

"What? You told me you've shared three New Year's kisses since then." Mandy raised her eyebrow at her sister. She was curious to learn why Kayleigh hadn't been entirely honest.

"Not exactly. Some of the parties I've been invited to, you always get some drunk blokes there who always look as though they're asking for much more than a New Year's kiss. Proper creepy the lot of them. Last year's party, funnily enough, I think John was there but we never really said much to each other other than 'Happy New Year'. You know just thinking about this now, I never would have thought what a difference a year makes; This time last year, the two of us were both single and now 12 months later we're so in love and about to move in together. Oh, I could cry Mandy..." As a last-ditch attempt to find love differently, Kayleigh decided to try online dating, something which she later regretted trying especially after the awkward date she had with Japs Si. She thought she was destined to be alone that was until she found the love of her life in John.

Kayleigh barely had the chance to pack the sausage rolls away in the cupboard in front of her, as Mandy pulls her in for a squeezable hug.

"What was that for?" Kayleigh knows she is absolutely doing the right thing with John. The couple understandably doesn't want to rush too far ahead of themselves of course but they've both agreed this is the one important thing they really need to do right now as a couple. Kayleigh appreciated Mandy's immense support for them every step of the way since Day 1.

"Honest to god, can't a sister hug her older sister for crying out loud without being questioned why she's hugging her for." Kayleigh loves how Mandy's sharp and sassy attitude has never quite left her. Becoming a mother of two certainly hadn't stopped her from giving a few people an earful and an epic telling off. Steve always felt the brunt of her reactions whenever he happened to leave the front door open behind him every morning, while he was getting ready to do work in the garage at the side of the house.

"Go on then hug it out of me for as long as possible, if you must sis." Kayleigh jokingly insists Mandy keeps hugging her for a while if she preferred to do so.

"Oh, I wish I could hug you until midnight tonight but I've got to get all this food put away, haven't I, you know before Alfie and Chloe try and get their hands on it. The last two New Year Eves I've caught Alfie in the kitchen trying to grab a few handfuls of crisps." Mandy said while the two were still hugging. The sound of the kettle clicking ended their hug for them after 3 minutes. Mandy went over to it and made herself and Kayleigh a cup of tea each.

"Steve nearly did his back in or so he claimed yesterday after I told him to get off his backside and carry your two boxes of belongings downstairs. Two boxes and he moans 'they're too heavy Mand, can't you carry one of them yourself'. This coming from a man who spends day and night mending his bikes." Mandy is well in her element, revealing she's well aware of when her husband is being far from honest with her.

"My novelty lamp is okay isn't it?" Kayleigh asked. She was excitedly looking forward to switching the lamp on in her and John's bedroom.

"Oh yeah, I've wrapped it up in plenty of bubble wrap and put it in a new box so it shouldn't get damaged," Mandy reassured her.

"Thanks, Mandy." Kayleigh heaved a sigh of relief. She was utterly thankful for her sister's help with everything.

 **xxx**

The New Year's party, later that evening at the Price household consisted of a small gathering of Mandy's work colleagues and some of Mandy's neighbours. In a bid to avoid waking up with the world's biggest ever hangover on New Year's Day morning, Kayleigh had sworn off drinking any alcoholic drinks that night and that she would try what's left of Mandy'snon-alcoholic mulled wine instead.

"Not letting your hair down at New Year's Eve. Well, that's a first for you and hopefully not the last." John partially whispers in her ear. He's very proud to see the woman he loves vowing to drink alternatively and responsibly at a party. He himself hadn't actually drunk anything with alcohol in so far that evening. It seemed as the two were smartly thinking a lot alike regarding their choices of drinks.

"Fingers crossed. I just couldn't do it tonight, John. Still, I'm quite happy to show everyone here my new party piece and my best dance moves." Kayleigh teases her latest party piece, a trick which involved Maltesers and paper cups.

"Go for it. Might liven up this party better." John encouraged her to try out her party piece showcase in front of the party guests. She did. The first of her party piece in which she showcased was rolling a Malteser from her forehead to her mouth without using her hands. She was extremely good with this particular trick. The second one was more complicated, trying to catch Maltesers in her mouth whilst she was blindfolded. This second trick gained much more attention than the first one, which pleased Kayleigh.

John and Kayleigh were left alone for around 45 minutes between 10:45pm and 11:30pm. During that time which they spent at the front of Mandy's semi-detached house, hand-in-hand, the two discussed Kayleigh's popular and latest party piece and what they planned to do tomorrow. "If you showed Our Paul your party piece, trust me you won't hear the end of him begging you to teach him that blindfolded one. He's always loved anything that involves magic and tricks since he was younger and even now. He told me a few months ago he wouldn't mind learning some sort of party pieces that he knows he can impress Ben and Sophie with."

"Aww, that's sweet of him." Kayleigh was happy to help teach John's brother her range of party pieces when she next visits John's mum house with him.

"So what do you fancy us doing tomorrow? You and me making the most of your bed, wink-wink say no more" John cheekily winks his right eye at her as he mentions this "or do you want to listen to the new playlist I put together especially for you on my phone?"

"John... don't know what to say..." Kayleigh gives this plenty of thought. She loves when John leaves the final say to her. He's casually putting her first above all else. "If I'm honest I'd rather we did both."

"I knew you'd say that." John grins as if he's had a quiet bet with himself on this.

"Why?" Kayleigh asks as she snuggles herself against his shoulder. Well, the weather was getting a lot colder that night and it wasn't really wasn't worth staying outside in it for too long.

"Why because I know you love your playlists and I know you love messing the bed sheets up when we make love. It's not that bloody difficult to figure it out, Kayleigh." John laughs boisterously while he explains this in great detail.

"Yeah, you're funny." Kayleigh uses a phrase John has heard many times from her. Its definition tells him she thinks he is trying to big himself as a comedian.

"Yeah, I know," John smirks.

25 minutes later as the couple gathers along with the rest of the party guests, the countdown to the incoming year was started weirdly by Kayleigh who is taken it upon herself to count down from 100-1.

"Why are you counting from 100 for? You're meant to count down from 10-1." John is baffled by her different and far from traditional technique.

"What? I've always counted down from 100. I just like making the countdown last longer than it's meant to be. Plus it annoys Mandy because I get a head start before everybody else." Kayleigh reveals the not very surprising reason behind her untraditional technique.

"Fair enough." John can't argue with her on that even though he reckons this 100-1 countdown just completely daft. He grabs hold of her hand again and simultaneously the two silently mouth the numbers 50 -10 before (on a three count) joining in as normal with everyone else.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" Mandy and Steve shared a brief kiss meanwhile John and Kayleigh were currently in the midst of a steamy kiss by the garden fence. Ever the eager woman she is, Kayleigh was taking more of the lead than John, mainly because of her hands ruffling their way through his cropped black hair and the lack of space she was giving him. Mandy and Steve laughed and exchanged a look of 'Don't mind us' between one another as soon as they saw the pair appearing to look like randy teenagers before they re-enter the house.

John and Kayleigh come up for air moments later, with their arms still securely wrapped around each other. "Talk about keeping a New Year's kiss between ourselves," Their passionate kiss along with Kayleigh's party piece had proved to save the night. for what was mostly a dull and quiet party.

"Talk about me not maintaining me forgetting where was I. I don't know what your neighbours thought. " Although embarrassed John did soon see the funnier side to their very public 'Can't get enough of you' act.

"Probably thought we were going to go at like rabbits right here in the garden." Kayleigh looks round to see that the neighbours have all but returned to their house without bidding them neither a goodnight or a Happy New Year. 'Phew!' She thought to herself.

"You hear things don't ya?"

"Like what?"

"You know. Couples being filmed having sex in public places..."

"Um, Johnathan I hope you don't mean what I think you mean." Kayleigh gasped. She feels something needed to be said, so she intervened and reminded him she hopes he isn't on the verge of telling her what she thinks he might be about to say.

"Dogging...What? No...No...Not that horrible word. No, I meant people who've been caught having sex in parks. Apparently, the local papers have said three couples have been filmed and caught since Christmas Day." John quickly corrects her and puts her straight on what he really means.

"Oh sorry, I thought you meant dogging. What am I like, eh? Getting the wrong end of the stick as usual. Our Mandy said one of her colleagues got a caution from the police for it the other week. Said she's surprised they've still got their job. " Kayleigh tried to sweep her mistake under the carpet the only way she knew how by constantly talking non-stop until her mind permanently goes blank and she can't think of what else she can say.

"Your Mandy's work colleague isn't shagging the boss by any chance is she?" John suggests. He's heard one or two stories about former married colleagues of his who have gotten themselves in the shithouse for fraternizing with members of staff. Dave Thompson's mate Larry Lewis was one of them. Dave wouldn't hear a bad word said about his friend from anyone, 'innocent until proven guilty' as he said in his words' until Larry himself confessed to cheating on his wife.

"Oh, I never thought of that. Clever thinking John." Kaylegh likes his thinking. She knows she doesn't quite have the criteria when it comes to having the sharpest brain between the two of them but she knows she is very much looking forward to what the future held for them as a couple.

Will John be the patient the man she's come to love when waking her up in the morning. Mandy had accused her of being a loud snorer and suggested she could possibly wake half the street up with the types of noises she makes. Which of them will do honours of stepping up to the plate and cook breakfast each morning? Who will be out the door first, waiting for the other half to lock the front door behind them? So many highlights and exciting thoughts awaited John and Kayleigh, starting from tomorrow.

"Come on we might as well go to the bed? I don't fancy hanging out here in the cold. Watching these bloody fireworks going on forever," John said, offering his hand to her, which she took hold of in a matter of moments. John lead her back into the house.

"Oh, they do my head in John. Even Misty's terrified of them. Won't go near the window when they're going off."

"Poor Misty." John hated fireworks didn't enjoy the delights of a fireworks display but he was sad to learn that Kayleigh's beloved dog was absolutely petrified of them.

"I know. You said Ben and Sophie wanted to meet her didn't you?" Kayleigh couldn't wait to see Misty interacting with new faces around her.

"Yeah, they do. Hope it's okay with you if Our Paul, Ben and Sophie take Misty for a walk around the park."

"That's fine with me." Kayleigh smiled, giving them her blessing. She starts to wonder why they aren't upstairs yet. She had after all been expecting John to treat her to a memorable penultimate night together in the box bedroom. "Anyway shouldn't you be sweeping me in your arms and carrying me upstairs by now. I mean you have kept me waiting all night."

"You're right a cheeky bitch you are Kayleigh Kitson." John says what he's thinking. Kayleigh responds with a quiet laugh. "Believe me, I would love to carry you upstairs but I don't want to wake up Your Mandy, Steve and the kids." John was not looking to disturb the peace and quiet within the Price family household during the early hours of New Year's Day. The pair soon made their way up the stairs, keeping a closeness between each other as they ascended the stairs. Once they got to the box bedroom and John surprised her, by lifting her up in his arms, carrying through the doorway.

He closed the door behind him with his left foot. John's animal-like noises and Kayleigh's giggles could be heard throughout the Price household. John's promise for them to keep things quiet to a minimal had only lasted just 15 minutes. It was a World Record for him and boy did Kayleigh love him even more for that.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


End file.
